Nouvelles chances
by Zofra
Summary: Tout était terminé entre eux. Une signature et c'était officiellement fini. Un soulagement, une liberté retrouvée, un vide étrange, malgré tout. Mais la fin de leur histoire marquait surtout le début de leur nouvelle vie. Quand une relation se termine, d'autres peuvent enfin commencer...
1. Septembre

Bonjour ! Cette fic a été écrite pour l'event de Noël organisé par le forum de My Hero Academia. Mon cadeau est destiné à notre chère Moira-chan ! Merci pour tout ce que tu fais et j'espère de tout coeur que cette fic te plaira !

Cette histoire contient quatre chapitres. Les mises à jour seront très régulières, tous les deux jours, pour se terminer le 31 décembre.

Comme toujours, My Hero Academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi.

Attention, cet OS contient **des spoils** jusqu'au chapitre 192 !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un joyeux Noël !

* * *

 _ **Nouvelles chances**_

 _ _Septembre__

Et voilà, ils allaient le faire. Dans peu de temps, tout serait fini, terminé. Au bout de douze années à faire illusion, la réalité allait enfin reprendre ses droits. Ils allaient, prochainement, signer les papiers du divorce, Rei serait enfin libre. Enji aurait dû se réjouir pour elle, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait que regarder sa femme – bientôt son ex-femme – sans dire un mot. Dire qu'il était dévoré par les regrets serait un euphémisme. Il aurait voulu que les choses tournent autrement. Etre un bon mari, s'occuper de ses enfants, prendre soin de sa femme. Il n'avait fait aucun des trois. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de causer le moins de dégâts supplémentaires possible. Divorcer était donc le moins qu'il puisse faire...

Rei était sortie de l'hôpital depuis un mois à peine. Enji l'avait laissée revenir à la maison alors que lui était parti séjourner à l'hôtel. Mais ce n'était qu'une situation temporaire. Ils l'avaient su tous les deux, sans même en parler. Ce n'était plus viable. Comment pourraient-ils vivre ensemble à nouveau ? Et même si Rei lui pardonnait, et même si Enji savait qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal, ils n'avaient désormais plus rien en commun à part leur quatre enfants. Enji n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Et pourtant, si Rei l'avait souhaité, il serait resté marié avec elle. Pour assumer ses responsabilités. Et pour palier à toutes ses erreurs. Mais, pour une fois, ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors quand Rei lui avait fait part de son envie de mettre fin à leur mariage, il avait accepté, sans émettre d'objection. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir. Pas après l'avoir tant fait souffrir.

Il pouvait le voir. Même après tout ce temps... elle avait encore peur de lui. C'était la première fois en douze ans qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient communiqué que par écrit. Enji avait fait attention à ne pas lui imposer sa présence, mais pour mettre fin à leur histoire, il avait bien fallu qu'ils se retrouvent. Alors, elle était là, face à lui, le regard baissé sur la table qui les séparait. Enji aurait aimé pouvoir faire un geste vers elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire au risque d'aggraver la situation. Il fallait juste qu'ils parlent, qu'ils mettent leur affaire en ordre, qu'ils trouvent un accord et ce serait bon.

Enji posa alors ses mains sur la table, essayant de paraitre le plus calme possible. Ils étaient tous deux installés à la table du salon. C'était une situation familière quelque part, mais déplaisante malgré tout. La tension était clairement palpable. Enji l'avait sentie dès qu'il était entré dans la maison. Et quand il avait retrouvé sa femme – son ex-femme – déjà assise, les yeux rivés droit devant elle, il avait senti que la conversation ne serait pas évidente. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls. Cela signifiait que Rei avait un minimum confiance en lui. Cela l'aidait un peu. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de sombrer dans le silence après qu'ils se soient à peine salués du bout des lèvres. Soupirant fortement, il se força alors à reprendre la parole. Et comme à son habitude, il ne s'encombra pas de détails et alla droit au but.

« Je peux te laisser la maison, si tu le souhaites, commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

— ... Non, je ne préfère pas, murmura-t-elle. J'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs ici. »

Enji hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il comprenait. L'inverse aurait même été surprenant.

« Tu sais où tu vas aller vivre ?

— Je trouverai bien. J'irai sans doute chez ma mère dans un premier temps. »

Enji tiqua à cette phrase. Il savait que Rei avait toujours eu des rapports très compliqués avec sa mère. Il ne voulait pas la voir retourner chez cette femme odieuse. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

« Je te paierai un appartement ou une maison, comme tu préfères. » déclara-t-il alors d'une voix bourrue.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Rei leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était hésitant, mais quand elle vit que son visage était calme, elle sembla se détendre quelque peu.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, Enji.  
— Bien sûr que si. Et je te donnerai une pension alimentaire tous les mois. J'ai indiqué le montant sur les papiers. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Il lui tendit le papier qu'il avait préparé avec son avocat. La somme était plus que raisonnable. Il ne faisait pas ça par culpabilité, mais parce qu'il estimait que c'était son devoir. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle n'avait aucun revenu, aucune économie. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seule. Alors c'était son rôle de compenser ce manque.

Rei lut le papier, avant de le regarder à nouveau. Elle le scruta longuement, comme si elle cherchait des réponses sur son visage. Enji avait toujours été mal à l'aise quand elle le regardait comme ça, il avait sans cesse l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

« Ça me convient, finit-elle par lui répondre.

— Parfait. En attendant que tu trouves où loger, tu peux rester ici.

— C'est gentil, Enji... Ce ne sera pas long, je te le promets.

— Prends le temps qu'il faudra. »

Il n'était pas pressé. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il rentrait souvent à la maison. Il faisait plus attention pour Fuyumi, mais vu que Rei était rentrée, sa fille passait son temps avec elle de toute manière.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, sans rien dire. La tension s'était un peu dissipée, même si Rei restait sur ses gardes. Même en ayant vécu toutes ces années ensemble, en cet instant précis, ils avaient l'impression d'être de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

« ... Fuyumi m'a dit que tu avais changé... Je vois que c'est vrai...

— J'essaye... Même si ça n'effacera jamais le mal que je t'ai fait.

— ... Je ne veux pas en parler... Ça ne servirait à rien. »

Rei ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle avait perdu trop de temps à ressasser le passé. Mais c'était fini maintenant. Elle voulait juste profiter du présent.

« Je ne t'en veux plus, Enji. Je veux juste passer à autre chose. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Enji ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Enfin, en vérité, il avait tant de mots à lui dire, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser comme il le faudrait. Parce que c'était trop compliqué, parce que ça ne servait plus à rien. C'était juste trop tard pour ça.

« Lis bien les documents, furent les mots qu'il put prononcer, bien loin de toutes les excuses qu'il lui devait. Si ça te convient, je peux avoir un rendez-vous chez le juge dès demain. »

Rei acquiesça alors que ses yeux balayèrent rapidement le document qui lui faisait face. La tension était toujours présente, même s'ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts pour que cela se passe bien. Enji sentait, malgré tout, que Rei avait encore du mal à lui faire face. Elle avait beau tout faire pour le cacher, il voyait bien que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas rester longtemps. Il ne voulait pas la mettre au plus mal.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autres dont tu voudrais me parler ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de garder un ton convenant.

— Oui... Les affaires de la maison... Comment veux-tu les séparer ?

— Comme tu veux... Prends ce que tu veux...

— ... Je te ferai une liste.

— Très bien. C'est tout?

— Oui, répondit Rei à voix basse

— Alors... Je te laisse. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message si tu as la moindre question. »

Il se redressa, maladroit. Leur rencontre avait été de courte durée. Mais il sentait que ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder. Même si ça n'avait pas été long, ça avait été une vraie victoire pour Rei. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils avaient réussi à se parler seul à seul sans aucune crise...

Quand Rei entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Toute la tension la quitta. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. Elle était tellement soulagée... Quand Enji avait dit qu'il apporterait une proposition pour les papiers du divorce, elle avait craint que cela se passe mal. Mais il avait changé. Et elle aussi. Elle était plus forte désormais. Elle avait réussi à lui faire face... Elle se sentait... fière d'elle... Elle regarda alors les papiers qui lui faisaient face, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel. Mais oui, ça l'était... C'était fini. Tout son cauchemar était terminé. Elle avait l'impression d'enfin se réveiller. Elle se sentait bien... et triste en même temps... Ce sentiment la prit au dépourvu. Elle ne savait qu'en faire, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était triste. Triste pour leur histoire qui n'avait été qu'un gâchis de part en part. Triste pour toutes ses années perdues. Triste pour l'Enji et la Rei du passé qui avaient eu bien d'autres ambitions que de se retrouver dans cette situation. Ça lui passerait, elle le savait, parce que le soulagement était plus fort... mais, en attendant, c'était bien là quand même... Il fallait juste faire avec...

* * *

Les papiers du divorce furent signés le lendemain. Sans accroc, sans histoire... Alors qu'ils s'étaient déchirés tout au long de leur mariage, leur séparation fut d'une facilité déconcertante en comparaison. Mais il n'y avait aucune joie. Il n'y avait rien à célébrer. Juste du soulagement de pouvoir enfin tourner la page et un vide étrange...

Rei avait prévu de passer la soirée avec ses enfants. C'était sa manière à elle de profiter de cette nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait, d'aller de l'avant. Enji avait, lui aussi, quelque chose de prévu. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas tenu à rester seul un soir comme aujourd'hui. La solitude, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Et même s'il n'était pas sûr que cette sortie soit une bonne idée, il en avait quand même besoin. Il avait donc rejoint Hawks dans un petit restaurant aux abords de Tokyo.

Au fil des années, c'était devenu un petit rituel entre eux sans qu'ils n'y fassent réellement attention. Hawks et lui se voyaient toutes les deux semaines pour manger ensemble. En général, c'était Hawks qui faisait le trajet. Ils se fréquentaient depuis deux ans maintenant. Et même s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, Enji n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu les regards que Hawks lui lançaient. Il avait compris les sous-entendus dans certaines de ses phrases. Mais il n'y avait jamais répondu. Il n'avait pas voulu l'encourager. Il aurait probablement dû couper court à ses visites fréquentes dès qu'il avait compris, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Parce qu'il était égoïste. Voir Hawks lui faisait du bien. Beaucoup trop de bien.

Il l'avait, au départ, vu comme un gamin insolent et insupportable. Mais, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, il s'était attaché à lui. L'attaque du nomu avait tout changé entre eux. Enji savait qu'il était un bon héros. Hawks avait su gagner son respect, mais cela n'empêchait pas Endeavor de s'en faire pour lui. A la suite de ce combat, il l'avait vu dépérir à petit feux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ça avait été une période terrible pour eux deux. Voir Hawks dans cet état l'avait mis dans une colère terrible et dangereuse. Et c'était cette rage qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas le jeune homme uniquement comme un collègue... Hawks avait été au plus mal. Mais c'était terminé maintenant. Tout ça était derrière eux. Hawks allait mieux. Endeavor avait fini par apprendre son rôle d'espion, que Hawks avait su jouer jusqu'au bout. Grâce à lui, la Ligue avait été arrêtée. Enfin... La menace n'était pas encore entièrement éradiquée. Shigaraki était parvenu à s'enfuir. Et tant que ce sale type était dans la nature, tout était encore possible. Mais qu'importe... Pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était que Hawks ait retrouvé son sourire.

Ils avaient commencé à se voir plus régulièrement après ça. Et leur relation avait pris une toute autre tournure. Seulement, Enji avait toujours veillé à ce que cela reste platonique. Il n'y avait donc rien d'ambiguë entre eux. Ils étaient juste de bons amis qui se voyaient de temps en temps, c'était tout... Il avait milles et une raisons de ne pas approfondir sa relation avec Hawks. Les milles premières n'étaient que de piètres excuses, mais la dernière était celle qui l'empêchait réellement de faire un pas vers le jeune homme. Il avait fait assez de mal à Rei comme ça. Rei passerait toujours avant Hawks dans sa tête, parce que c'était son châtiment. C'était ce qu'il méritait. Et dans le fond, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Rei, mais aussi pour Hawks.

Cependant, Enji ne pouvait oublier le regard de ce dernier quand il lui avait annoncé que Rei revenait à la maison. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais il l'avait bien vu. Hawks avait été blessé. Alors même qu'Enji ne lui avait jamais rien promis, alors même qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cette attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, Hawks avait été blessé. Enji avait alors préféré ne pas lui parler de la demande de divorce de Rei. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Parce que Rei pourrait changer d'avis. Et parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que cela change quoi que ce soit entre eux. Mais maintenant que c'était officiel, il allait devoir le prévenir. Ce genre d'information ne resterait pas secrète longtemps et Enji préférait largement apprendre lui-même la nouvelle à Hawks, plutôt que ce dernier n'en prenne connaissance dans un journal quelconque.

Il était donc bien décidé à lui en parler lorsqu'il prit place en face de lui à la table de ce restaurant japonais gastronomique. Alors qu'il le salua, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer plus longuement son visage. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise quand Hawks avait commencé à aller mal. Il l'observait pour être sûr de son état. Le sourire du plus jeune lui paraissait sincère, bien.

« Dure journée ? demanda Hawks avec un air taquin.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répliqua Enji tout en prenant la carte.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus.

— Hawks ! »

Et voilà, ça commençait. Ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'il était là que Hawks se moquait déjà de lui. Ce dernier rigolait longuement, alors qu'Enji soupira. C'était une habitude désagréable... mais c'était une habitude dont il ne se passerait pour rien au monde.

Ils commandèrent leur repas – sans surprise, Hawks prit du poulet – avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu as attrapé un vilain qui t'a mis de mauvaise humeur ? Ou pire, tu l'as laissé s'échapper ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire moqueur.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, gronda Enji. Non, je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. Je devais régler certaines affaires.

— Ah ? »

Hawks le regarda, clairement désireux d'en savoir plus. Enji resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

« Rei et moi avons divorcé aujourd'hui. »

Hawks ouvrit grand les yeux. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put cacher sa surprise. Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Mais... je pensais que vous vous étiez remis ensemble.

— Je dors à l'hôtel depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, avoua Enji.

— ... Eh bien... je suis désolé de l'apprendre... »

Hawks était un peu perdu par ces nouvelles informations. Il ne savait pas du tout comment les traiter. Enji était-il triste de ce divorce ? Hawks n'avait jamais su s'il aimait encore sa femme. Il n'avait même jamais cherché à le savoir, parce que la réponse aurait pu l'achever. Il était parfois bien plus simple de se bercer d'illusion dans son coin. Enji était inaccessible puisqu'il était marié. Il avait des obligations envers sa femme. C'était comme ça que Hawks avait vu la situation jusqu'ici. C'était très utile pour se protéger. Mais maintenant...

« Ne le sois pas, grogna Enji, c'était la suite logique.

— ... Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

— Elle se cherche un nouveau logement, mais en attendant elle vit encore à la maison et je reste à l'hôtel. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsque le serveur leur apporta leur boisson. Enji en profita pour boire une longue gorgée, avant d'avouer à l'autre homme ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours.

« Je ne sais pas si elle va partir seule. »

Hawks le regarda, sans comprendre. Comment ça ? Avait-il peur qu'elle ait un amant ? A cette pensée, il ressentit un pincement au coeur. Enji était jaloux...

« Les enfants vont probablement la suivre. »

Oh. Les enfants. Oui, bien sûr. Hawks dût se retenir d'afficher un petit sourire. Il parlait juste des enfants...

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, s'agaça Endeavor avant même que Hawks ne prononce un mot. Fuyumi est en âge de partir et ne devait, de toute façon, pas rester encore longtemps chez moi. Shoto est en dernière année à UA en internat et Natsuo ne revient jamais à la maison de toute manière. Je le sais très bien ! »

Oui, il le savait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas apprécier la situation. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais il était plus que probable que Fuyumi déménage en même temps que sa mère, tout comme Shoto. Il préfèrerait passer ses vacances chez sa mère, plutôt qu'avec lui. Quant à Natsuo... Il n'aurait plus aucune raison, désormais, de remettre les pieds à la maison. Divorcer de Rei, c'était donc aussi perdre ses trois derniers enfants. Il le méritait. Mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant.

« Tu n'en sais rien, lui répondit alors Hawks avec un doux sourire. Tu devrais leur demander. »

Endeavor lança un regard froid à Hawks. Bien sûr, comme s'il allait faire ça.

« Et même s'ils s'en vont, tu ne seras pas seul pour autant. »

Sur ces mots, Hawks lui fit un clin d'oeil, provocateur. Il exagérait délibérément sa réaction pour cacher à quel point il était sérieux. Jamais il ne laisserait tomber Enji. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus marié, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si... peut-être... il aurait une chance avec lui... Tous ces repas qu'ils avaient échangés... ces patrouilles qu'ils avaient fait en commun... Ces moments si précieux... Hawks ne les avait pas imaginés quand même... Le comportement d'Endeavor était parfois ambiguë à son égard. Il avait évité de trop s'emballer en pensant à Rei, mais maintenant... il avait du mal à ne pas le faire... Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il était là. C'était peut-être déplacé, mais il devait le faire. Il devait savoir.

De son côté, Enji l'observa un moment, clairement pas dupe par ses mascarades. Il connaissait Hawks, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre par cette phrase. C'était assez clair pour qu'il saisisse le message, mais assez flou pour qu'il puisse le rembarrer sans être trop direct.

« La solitude ne me dérange pas, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix assurée. Je ne tiens pas à avoir d'autres relations.

— … Ça viendra peut-être plus tard...

— Non. Aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans, ce sera pareil. Je ne me mettrai jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rei. »

Et voilà, c'était dit. Clair, net et précis. Hawks se ramassa cette phrase de plein fouet. Son visage se décomposa. Incapable de jouer la comédie, il laissa un silence désagréable s'installer. Heureusement, le serveur ne tarda pas à leur apporter leur plat, lui donnant un peu de répit.

Enji se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant l'expression qu'il affichait. Il détestait ça. Faire du mal à Hawks, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais c'était préférable. Il ne pouvait le laisser espérer. Parce qu'il ne tenait pas à s'engager avec lui. Même de façon légère. Recommencer une nouvelle relation alors qu'il venait juste de divorcer, alors qu'il avait tant fait souffrir sa femme, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase pour ne pas lui attraper la main... Un mot d'excuse lui brûlait les lèvres, mais, sans surprise, il resta silencieux. Baissant les yeux sur son assiette pour laisser le temps à Hawks de se remettre, il commença à manger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hawks finit par attraper ses baguettes et avala son premier morceau de poulet. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Bien, il avait dû mal interpréter ses signes. Ce n'était pas si grave... pas si grave... Il devait juste prendre sur lui... Ce n'est pas étonnant de toute façon... Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait avoir une chance... ? Endeavor était un homme. Un homme qui n'avait jamais montré la moindre attirance envers les personnes du même sexe que lui. Un homme qui avait plus du double de son âge. Il était ridicule d'y avoir cru...

« Shoto a bientôt fini ses études, se força-t-il alors à reprendre avec un léger sourire. Comment compte-il commencer sa carrière ? Tu vas l'aider à se lancer en solo ou il va travailler pour un autre héros ?

— Je lui ai proposé une place dans mon agence pour commencer, mais il ne m'a pas encore répondu. »

Enji fut plutôt satisfait du changement de conversation. Il souhaitait que tout redevienne comme avant au plus vite. Les choses avaient beau être désormais claires entre eux, cela ne devait pas les empêcher de continuer à être amis. Du moins, c'était sa vision des choses. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Hawks la partageait... Ce dernier faisait un effort, mais Enji savait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Ce serait bien pour lui, approuva Hawks. Je suis sûr qu'il lui faudra peu de temps pour se lancer dans une carrière solo. »

Il réussit à sourire plus franchement, avant de manger à pleine dents les restes de son poulet. Il se sentait toujours mal, mais faire semblant, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui.

Lorsque le diner se termina, Enji dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas retenir Hawks par le bras. Même si ce dernier ne montrait rien, Enji sentait bien qu'il avait cassé quelque chose entre eux.

« Bien, c'était une bonne soirée, se força à sourire Hawks. A bientôt Endeavor. »

Pas de petite pique humoristique, pas de phrases destinées à le mettre hors de lui. Juste un sourire qui ne trompait personne et un vague geste de la main. Endeavor le regarda ensuite s'envoler. Il se sentait mal, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il rentra alors à l'hôtel et se changea rapidement, avant de s'assoir sur le petit bureau. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et vérifia les dernières nouvelles. Il n'y avait rien de bien pertinent à lire. Il se désintéressa donc vite des informations et finit par aller au lit. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise journée. Au plus vite il dormirait, au plus vite elle prendrait fin. Demain serait un meilleur jour. Mais alors que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller, il ne put qu'entendre le silence. Un silence dérangeant, désagréable. Cela faisait pourtant des années qu'il était seul. Mais ce soir... ce soir, c'était un peu plus pénible que d'habitude. Son divorce venait d'être prononcé, mais ce n'était pourtant pas à Rei qu'il pensait.

Non... Il n'avait que Hawks dans son esprit. Il espérait que le jeune homme n'avait pas trop mal pris ses paroles. Mais quand on était aussi jeune, on se remettait facilement d'une peine de coeur, non ? Et puis, ce n'était même pas forcément une peine de coeur. Hawks n'était peut-être pas amoureux de lui. Voilà, c'était plus un béguin qu'autre chose. Hawks l'avait admiré pendant toute son enfance et avait un peu mélangé ses sentiments. Rien de bien important... Mais Enji avait beau se répéter en boucle ces pensées, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Mais surtout qu'il lui avait menti...

* * *

Lorsque Rei se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Même si ça faisait un mois qu'elle était revenue à la maison, elle était encore parfois désorientée au réveil. Après avoir passé de longues années à l'hôpital psychiatrique, elle devait encore s'habituer au fait d'avoir enfin quitté ce lieu. Revenir dans sa maison n'avait rien d'agréable, mais c'était, malgré tout, plus vivable que l'hôpital. Au moins, elle était complètement libre ici. Elle n'avait pas d'horaire fixe et elle pouvait sortir. Ce n'était rien... Pas grand-chose... Et pourtant, pour elle, c'était énorme. Elle redevenait véritablement une adulte responsable. Et elle allait mieux, tellement mieux.

Quelques années auparavant, il aurait été impensable pour elle de revenir dans cette maison. Elle aurait eu de véritables crises d'angoisse rien qu'à cette idée. Mais grâce à ses thérapies, elle avait finalement réussi à passer au-dessus de tout ça, tout comme elle avait réussi à faire face à Enji. Elle ne se sentirait plus jamais en confiance avec lui, mais elle pouvait désormais supporter sa présence sans succomber à peur. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Du moins, pour l'instant. Malgré elle, elle nourrissait, depuis un moment déjà, l'espoir d'arriver à s'entendre à nouveau avec Enji. Pas de façon romantique, ça non. Mais peut-être amicale. Ou du moins s'en rapprocher. Pour ses enfants, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Elle ne souhaitait pas que leur famille se déchire encore plus...

Pendant tout ce temps passé à l'hôpital, elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Quand Enji avait commencé à lui envoyer des fleurs, quand il avait tenté des approches vers elle, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commencer à penser à leur vie, à sa future sortie. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à se remettre avec lui. Pendant longtemps, le divorce n'avait pas été une solution pour elle. Venant d'une famille conservatrice, on lui avait surtout enseigné à rester avec son mari quoi qu'il puisse faire. C'était tellement bien ancré dans sa tête qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à partir quand Enji avait commencé à être violent envers Touya. Elle avait protesté, elle avait essayé de s'interposer. Mais penser à partir ? Jamais. Seulement, elle avait bien dû le reconnaitre, à force. Il n'y avait aucun avenir pour eux deux. Elle était de nouveau libre et elle ne comptait pas perdre cette liberté en s'enfermant à nouveau dans son mariage avec Enji. Même s'il avait changé, elle ne serait jamais qu'une poupée froide à ses côtés. Ce n'était plus ce qu'elle voulait. Sans parler du fait que si elle pouvait pardonner ses comportements violents, elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Elle ne voulait plus être lié à lui... Elle voulait être seule... Et... Elle l'avait fait... Ils avaient signés les papiers du divorce... Aujourd'hui était son premier jour de totale liberté. Elle ne devait plus de compte à personne. Et c'était bien pour ça également qu'elle comptait trouver rapidement un logement. Elle ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité d'Enji. Elle voulait retrouver son indépendance.

Elle passa donc les prochains jours à la recherche d'un appartement. Elle ne voulait pas d'une maison, ce serait trop grand pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'espace. Un appartement deux chambres seraient suffisant pour elle. Elle était donc assise à la table du salon, regardant les annonces sur internet, lorsque sa fille rentra du travail.

« Salut maman, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Ça a été et toi ?

— Oh, les enfants ont été un peu difficile, mais ça va, ils ont fini par se calmer. »

Fuyumi lui sourit tout en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Oh tu es sur un site immobilier ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Oui, il y a deux-trois annonces qui me plaisent. Je te montre ?

— Bien sûr ! »

Fuyumi était très enthousiaste, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Rei avait eu peur que sa fille vive mal leur divorce, mais finalement, elle avait été contente de l'apprendre. Tout ce que Fuyumi voulait, dans le fond, c'était que ses parents soient heureux. Même s'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble, cela ne les empêcheraient pas de former une famille malgré tout...

Alors que Fuyumi tourna l'écran vers elle, Rei l'observa un instant. Elle avait tellement grandi. Ça faisait beaucoup de bien à Rei de la voir comme ça. Tout comme Natsuo qui semblait s'épanouir dans ses études. Ils avaient tous deux trouver leurs voies, comme Shoto qui serait bientôt officiellement un héros. Elle s'était tant inquiétée pour eux, mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était plus utile désormais. Elle n'avait plus à s'en faire pour ses enfants. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils allaient bien. Il n'y avait que Touya qui... Elle inspira profondément, en se souvenant des paroles de son thérapeute. Elle devait laisser partir la culpabilité. Ne pas oublier, mais ne pas se laisser submerger... Cet équilibre précaire... elle devait l'atteindre, sans jamais vaciller...

« Oh, celui-là est vraiment sympa ! s'extasia Fuyumi, la sortant de ses pensées. Je t'avoue que c'est mon préféré ! »

Rei regarda les photos qu'elle lui montrait. Ah oui, il lui avait beaucoup plu à elle aussi.

« On pourrait aller le visiter ensemble si tu veux ?

— Ce serait avec plaisir, sourit Rei.

— ... Au fait... Puisqu'on parle de ton déménagement... Je voulais te dire quelque chose... »

Pour la première fois depuis son retour à la maison, Fuyumi sembla mal à l'aise. Elle joua nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, tout en évitant son regard.

« Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, commenta Rei avec douceur. Quoi que tu aies à me dire, je doute que cela soit dramatique.

— ... Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je reste vivre ici ? »

Rei ne fut pas tellement étonnée par sa question. Elle savait que c'était un sujet dont elle devrait parler avec ses enfants, mais, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas su comment l'aborder. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent obligés de la suivre. Il était important pour elle qu'ils fassent comme ils le voulaient. Ils étaient assez grands que pour faire leur propre choix.

« Bien sûr que non, Fuyumi. Je comprends tout à fait.

— Tu es sûre ? Je me dis que c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part. Papa n'est pas souvent là, mais...

— Tu n'as pas à te justifier, la coupa Rei. Je ne veux même pas connaitre tes raisons. Si tu veux rester ici, fais-le. Sache juste que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

Fuyumi sourit doucement, se sentant un peu mieux. Elle avait du mal à ne pas culpabiliser, mais c'était une décision qu'elle avait prise en parlant avec ses deux autres frères. Shoto n'avait pas l'intention de tourner le dos à son père, mais il préférait malgré tout venir s'installer chez sa mère lorsque ses études seraient terminées. Natsuo avait été plus catégorique. Si plus rien ne l'obligeait à revenir à la maison, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Et au milieu de ça, Fuyumi se sentait mal. Elle se sentait mal pour son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve seul du jour au lendemain. Même s'il n'était pas souvent là, même s'il avait commis un tas d'erreurs, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Oh, bien sûr, elle ne comptait pas habiter là éternellement. Il était temps pour elle de prendre son indépendance. Son salaire d'institutrice lui permettrait sans doute de louer un petit studio, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas quitter le nid familial. D'abord Shoto, maintenant son père. Est-ce que rester était réellement ce qu'elle voulait ou est-ce qu'elle n'essayait pas tout simplement de se trouver de bonnes raisons pour ne pas prendre son envol ? Honnêtement, elle se posait la question, mais elle n'avait aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Alors oui, elle ferait tout pour que sa famille reste unie. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et il était donc hors de question pour elle d'abandonner son père maintenant. Il avait beau se montrer insensible, Fuyumi savait qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Elle l'avait observé toutes ces années... Même si ça pouvait paraitre complètement insensé aux yeux des autres, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal. Et de toute manière, rester ici ne l'empêcherait pas de voir sa mère très régulièrement. Ça, c'était l'évidence même.

Sa mère qui semblait aller tellement mieux d'ailleurs. Fuyumi ne pouvait que se sentir heureuse lorsqu'elle la vit décrocher son téléphone pour appeler l'agence immobilière. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour fixer une visite. Et voilà, elles allaient pouvoir visiter l'appartement le lendemain à dix-sept heures. Fuyumi se sentait très enthousiaste pour ce projet. Elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir aider sa mère à avoir son nouveau départ. La revoir à la maison avait été plaisant, mais également un peu dérangeant. Un peu comme si on regardait un tableau qui n'allait pas du tout avec le décor. Revoir sa mère ici lui donnait le même sentiment. Ça détonait tellement avec ses souvenirs. Quand sa mère ne cessait de pleurer. Quand elle criait. Quand elle avait peur. Quand elle avait dû être emmenée ailleurs après s'en être pris à Shoto...

Fuyumi frissonna légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Non. Plus jamais. Elle voulait juste son bonheur. Et elle avait l'impression que sa mère était enfin sur le bon chemin pour y arriver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette image. Rien n'effacerait jamais les malheurs que sa mère avait vécus. Mais l'avenir n'était pas obligé d'être aussi sombre. Et, lorsque le lendemain Rei eut un véritable coup de coeur pour l'appartement, Fuyumi eut la certitude que ce sombre passé était désormais définitivement derrière eux...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. On se retrouve le 27 !


	2. Octobre

__Octobre__

Enji regarda autour de lui, l'air maussade. Rei était définitivement partie la veille. Elle avait emménagé dans un appartement en plein centre-ville. Elle avait quitté la maison pour de bon en emportant avec elle tout un tas de souvenirs. Enji savait que c'était mieux pour eux. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en réjouir. La seule donnée positive était que Fuyumi était restée vivre ici. Enji ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas suivi sa mère. Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle resterait vivre à la maison, il avait eu du mal à y croire. Mais, malgré son soulagement, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Parce qu'il était incapable d'agir autrement. Dans le fond, il ne voulait pas réellement engager cette conversation. Parce que, pour rien au monde, il ne voulait lui avouer qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre, elle aussi...

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux désormais... Comme depuis un moment. Et pourtant, c'était différent. C'était définitif désormais. Rei avait quitté sa vie en laissant derrière elle une enveloppe qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau. Enji mit plusieurs heures avant de s'en apercevoir. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il s'assit sur sa grande chaise et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Il tomba alors sur un mot de Rei.

 _Tâchons de ne retenir que le plus important. Ressasser le passé ne servirait à rien. J'ai fait une copie de cette photo pour que tu en gardes une trace toi aussi._

Enji mit le mot de côté et regarda alors la photo qui lui était tombée dans les mains en même temps que le papier de Rei. Il l'observa un moment... Elle avait été prise un peu avant que Shoto ne développe son alter. Il tenait à peine debout et regardait l'objectif d'un air curieux. A ses côtés, Natsuo faisait le clown en grimaçant, alors que Fuyumi se tenait sur sa droite, sage comme une image. Et derrière Shoto, il y avait Touya. Le regard un peu flou, mais un doux sourire posé sur le visage. Enji resta un moment interdit devant cette photo. Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il ne savait même pas qu'une telle photo avait été prise...

Il se releva alors et quitta le bureau. Ce que que Rei lui avait laissé... C'était bien plus précieux que ce qu'il n'aurait cru au départ... Il se dirigea donc vers le salon et commença à fouiller les tiroirs de la grande armoire.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Enji se tourna pour voir Fuyumi se rapprocher de lui, un air curieux sur le visage.

« Oui. Un cadre photo. Tu ne sais pas où il y en aurait ?

— J'en ai dans ma chambre, si tu veux. Attends, je vais t'en chercher un. »

Enji n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit que Fuyumi avait déjà disparu. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un cadre en main.

« Voilà, lui donna-t-elle avec un beau sourire. C'est pour quoi, en fait ?

— Oh... Ta mère m'a laissé une photo... »

Il se sentait extrêmement maladroit sur le coup. C'était tellement ridicule. Et pourtant, cette dernière photo... Elle représentait beaucoup de chose pour lui.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux la voir ? »

Sa fille était tellement enthousiaste qu'Enji n'eut pas la force de lui dire non. Il se contenta de grogner un vague oui et de se diriger vers le bureau. Il mit alors la photo en question sous cadre avant de la tendre, de mauvaise grâce, à sa fille. Il vit aussitôt ses yeux s'illuminer.

« Oh... Je me souviens du moment où cette photo a été prise... »

Son regard se fit plus nostalgique alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. C'étaient de bons souvenirs. De ceux qui réchauffent le coeur. Elle posa ensuite le cadre sur le bureau, l'admira un instant, tout en gardant son doux sourire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son père.

« Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle. Je pensais que tu irais directement au restaurant après ton travail, sans repasser par ici.

— Au restaurant ?

— Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Hawks ?

— ... Il a annulé. »

La voix d'Enji se refroidit sur ces mots. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à Hawks, mais il commençait à être agacé par tous ses désistements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il annulait leur sortie et Enji n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que c'était à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre fois. Hawks prenait ses distances. Et s'il en ressentait le besoin, c'était que c'était sans doute mieux pour lui, mais quand même. Quand même ! Ça emmerdait Enji.

Fuyumi remarqua sa frustration. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide, avant qu'un étrange sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage.

« Tu devrais l'appeler.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? marmonna Enji, de mauvaise humeur.

— Tu veux le voir, non ? Et tu es énervé qu'il a annulé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis-lui. Parfois, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Enji fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Déjà, parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait le faire. Et ensuite, parce qu'insister risquerait d'envoyer de mauvais signaux. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Fuyumi. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot pour que sa fille lise en lui.

« Ah là là, papa, ce que tu peux être têtu quand même. »

Elle rigola doucement sous le regard courroucé d'Enji.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui parlerais pas ? J'ai bien vu que tu aimais passer du temps avec lui, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

— Je ne vais pas lui courir après pour une simple sortie au restaurant. C'est complètement ridicule. »

Fuyumi l'observa un moment. Son père ne le savait peut-être pas, mais Fuyumi n'avait cessé de l'observer ces dernières années. Elle avait espionné le moindre de ses progrès, espérant un geste de sa part. Elle avait suivi son évolution d'un oeil attentif. Elle n'avait donc pas pu le rater. Le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre son père et Hawks. Fuyumi ne connaissait pas bien le héros ailé, mais elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Sa présence faisait du bien à son père. C'était même plus que ça. Les rares fois où elle les avait aperçus ensemble, elle n'avait pas manqué le regard de Hawks, un regard qui s'attardait un peu trop sur le corps de son père, ni ses attitudes qui ne pouvaient tromper personne. Hawks avait beau ne pas tenter d'approche directe, Fuyumi avait compris qu'il était attiré par son père en un seul regard.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas grave, en réalité. C'était même plutôt amusant à observer. Elle plaignait juste Hawks dont les avances allaient être repoussées... Enfin en théorie... Sauf que son père n'avait jamais eu les réactions auxquelles Fuyumi s'était attendue. Sans aller jusqu'à l'encourager, Enji n'avait jamais, non plus, mis de distance entre eux. Et si ça avait perturbé Fuyumi au début, elle avait fini par comprendre. Bon, elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça bizarre. Hawks avait le même âge qu'elle après tout, mais... ce n'était pas si important que ça dans le fond. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son père soit heureux. Sauf que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir l'être. Ça aussi, Fuyumi l'avait rapidement compris.

Et maintenant... Elle ne savait pas réellement où ils en étaient, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas très positif. Son père n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle arrive à le décrypter. Après toutes ces années à vivre avec lui, elle avait développé une capacité à comprendre son humeur rien qu'en un seul regard. Et là, elle sentait bien que, s'il avait été plutôt bien disposé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où trouver un cadre photo, il avait fallu qu'elle prononce le nom de Hawks pour qu'il soit d'une humeur massacrante. Il faisait un effort pour ne pas le montrer, c'était déjà ça, mais Fuyumi le sentait malgré tout.

Sauf qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie-là. D'une vie où ses parents seraient malheureux. Leur mariage avait été une horreur, bien, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ils n'étaient pas obligés, pour autant, de rester malheureux toute leur vie. Sa mère arrivait bien à aller de l'avant. Fuyumi ne voyait pas pourquoi son père ne pourrait en faire de même. Elle inspira alors profondément, avant d'oser se lancer.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple sortie, vraiment ? »

Dire qu'Enji fut surpris par sa question serait un euphémisme. Il fut carrément pris de court, chose incroyablement rare pour lui. Et avant qu'il ne trouve quoi lui répondre, Fuyumi reprit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, si tu ne veux pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu sais... Je tenais quand même à te dire quelque chose... »

Elle sentit la tension grimper dans son estomac alors qu'elle croisa son regard. Même après tout ce temps, ça restait difficile de parler de sujet aussi sérieux avec son père.

« Si tu veux refaire ta vie... peu importe avec qui... moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème... »

Enji resta silencieux un instant. Les yeux rivés sur sa fille, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Aussi sincère que cela puisse être, Enji ne voulait pas croire qu'elle lui ait dit ça.

« ... Après ce que j'ai fait à ta mère, grommela-t-il. Après ce que je vous ai fait... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est envisageable.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne le mériterais pas ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans la vie. »

Fuyumi respira profondément avant de reprendre.

« On n'a pas toujours la vie qu'on mérite. On ne choisit pas les évènements qui nous arrivent. On doit juste faire avec, c'est tout. Tu vivras toute ta vie avec ce que tu as fait. Ça me semble largement suffisant. On a tous beaucoup souffert, il est temps qu'on tourne la page. Qu'on tourne tous la page. Maman va bien. Tu as le droit d'aller bien, toi aussi. Ce n'est pas en allant mal que ça changera le passé, de toute manière. »

Fuyumi lâcha cette dernière phrase, presque à bout de souffle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer aussi émotive. Elle savait que son père n'aimait pas ça en plus. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce sujet la touchait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle reste calme. Elle n'en pouvait plus voir son entourage aller aussi mal. Elle en avait déjà trop vu, elle avait trop donné, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il leur était arrivé assez de malheur comme ça. C'est bon, ils pouvaient faire une pause là-dessus, non ? Ils pouvaient tous s'en sortir... Il fallait juste qu'ils le veuillent.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! répliqua Enji tout en montant la voix, ne supportant pas d'être remis en place par sa fille.

— Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas l'être ? Nous, au moins, on a encore la chance de pouvoir vivre notre vie. On ne devrait pas agir comme si on avait plus rien à attendre de notre existence... Ce ne serait pas respectueux... pour lui... »

Son regard se posa sur la photo qu'elle venait de reposer sur le bureau. Elle inspira profondément, pour chasser ses larmes, avant de regarder à nouveau son père qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Pense-y... C'est tout... »

Elle afficha un doux sourire mélancolique, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière elle son père, plus que songeur.

Lorsque le silence fut revenu, ce dernier se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et passa une main sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas penser aux paroles que sa fille venait de prononcer. Il ne voulait pas non plus regarder la photo sur sa droite. Il voulait juste faire les choses de la bonne manière. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'y prenait toujours de la mauvaise façon... ?

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, Rei finissait de ranger ses dernières affaires avec l'aide de son fils, Natsuo, qui avait quitté le campus universitaire plus tôt rien que pour l'occasion. Il semblait encore plus heureux qu'elle par ce déménagement. Il ne cessait de siffloter alors qu'il déballait les dernières caisses.

« Tu es de bonne humeur, c'est agréable à voir, sourit Rei.

— Attends, c'est normal. Ton appart est génial !

— Je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Shoto m'a dit, d'ailleurs, que je n'étais pas très loin de la maman de son ami.

— Ah oui, son fameux ami...

— Natsuo, ne commence pas.

— Mais c'est vrai maman ! Il n'arrête pas de le présenter comme un ami, alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il y a plus, c'est évident.

— Laisse ton frère gérer seul sa vie amicale et amoureuse, commenta sagement Rei.

— Avec lui, dans cinq ans, on en est encore au même point si on intervient pas, se moqua Natsuo.

— Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ta petite amie ? »

Natsuo rougit aussitôt. Son regard se posa sans attendre sur le carton qu'il était en train d'ouvrir. Rei rigola doucement face à son attitude.

« J'aimerais bien la connaitre quand même. Ça va faire deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, non ?

— Ouais... Ouais, un truc du genre, répondit Natsuo embarrassé. Bon, tu veux la mettre où cette petite lampe ? »

Rei sourit, de plus en plus amusée. Natsuo avait beau avoir vingt-un ans, il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé au petit garçon dont elle se souvenait qu'à cet instant précis. Elle décida, néanmoins, de ne pas insister davantage. C'était amusant, mais elle ne voulait pas, non plus, le mettre trop mal à l'aise. Ils continuèrent alors à ranger, dans une ambiance plutôt agréable. Natsuo resta manger avec elle, avant de devoir repartir sur le campus. Il avait des cours tôt demain qu'il ne pouvait pas rater.

Lorsque Rei se retrouva seule, elle se servit une tasse de thé et alla s'assoir sur la chaise de sa cuisine ouverte, juste à côté de sa grande baie vitrée, où elle avait une vue imprenable sur le quartier. Elle était seule désormais... complètement seule... Mais cette solitude était réconfortante. Parce que c'était la sienne. Elle l'avait voulue, elle l'avait cherchée, elle ne lui avait pas été imposée. Et ça, c'était tellement précieux... Tout comme le silence qui l'entourait. Il était beau. Il était reposant. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant. Fuyumi avait proposé de venir passer la nuit, Natsuo voulait bien revenir dès le lendemain, mais elle avait refusé. Parce que c'était important pour Rei de se retrouver avec elle-même. Pour faire le point, pour juste se sentir revivre en tant que Rei, et plus seulement en tant qu'épouse ou mère...

Elle regarda la vue qui lui faisait face. Elle en avait fait du chemin pour en arriver là. Sa lourde dépression l'avait complètement mise à terre. Mais elle s'en était sortie finalement. Cet hôpital, même si elle avait haï cet endroit de toutes ses forces pendant longtemps, l'avait aidé à se remettre sur pied. Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle en avait eu besoin. Son état avait été tellement loin... Mais elle ne voulait plus y penser. Maintenant, ce qui comptait, c'était le présent. C'était ce que ses médecins n'avaient cessé de lui répéter et elle faisait tout pour appliquer ces conseils.

Etre seule, c'était donc bénéfique pour elle. Elle se prouvait à elle-même qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle sourit légèrement, tout en buvant une gorgée de son thé. C'était donc ça la liberté. C'était bien... C'était plaisant... Et pas aussi effrayant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ... Elle avait su, dès le moment où elle était venue visiter l'appartement avec Fuyumi, qu'elle se plairait bien ici. Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle se sentit de mieux en mieux dans cet espace qu'elle arrivait à s'approprier sans trop mal. Natsuo était revenu la voir, de même que Fuyumi. Shoto avait même su libérer un peu de temps pour venir lui rendre visite. Rei se sentait bien comme ça. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas utiliser le mot heureuse, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis... oh, elle ne savait même plus. Mais le sentiment de reprendre sa vie en main était tellement enivrant...

Lorsque le samedi arriva et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir faire quelques courses, on frappa à la porte. Elle fut surprise. Aucun de ses enfants ne devait venir aujourd'hui. Malgré elle, elle se tendit. Et si c'était Enji ? Une part d'elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à lui faire face. Elle alla, néanmoins, ouvrir la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Elle tomba alors sur une femme qui abordait un doux sourire et tenait dans ses mains un petit panier en osier.

« Bonjour, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je m'appelle Inko Midoriya, j'habite deux rues plus loin. Nos fils sont dans la même classe.

— ... Oh oui, se souvint Rei. Bien sûr, Shoto m'a parlé de vous. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Inko entra dans l'appartement, avant de lui tendre le panier.

« Je vous ai fait des petites pâtisseries pour vous souhaiter bienvenue dans le quartier. J'espère que je nous importune pas.

— Pas du tout ! Je vous remercie pour les pâtisseries, c'est vraiment gentil. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous du thé ?

— Avec plaisir. »

Inko s'installa alors que Rei alla leur faire du thé. Lorsqu'elle revint et s'installa en face d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas encore présentée.

« Oh je suis désolée, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Rei Todoroki... »

Le nom lui échappa, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Elle n'était plus une Todoroki désormais.

« Enchantée, sourit Inko avec bienveillance. Mon fils m'a fit que vous ne connaissiez personne ici.

— C'est vrai, je viens juste d'arriver et le quartier est tellement grand.

— C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut s'entraider. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous aimez jouer aux cartes ?

— ... Ça fait longtemps, mais oui, j'aimais ça avant. »

Rei craignit un instant qu'elle ne lui pose plus de questions sur ce sujet, mais Inko garda son sourire et enchaina le plus naturellement du monde.

« Il faut que vous veniez chez moi les jeudis alors. J'ai pris l'habitude de jouer avec Mitsuki Bakugo. Elle aussi a son fils à UA. On ne dirait pas non à une troisième joueuse ! »

Rei la regarda, un peu surprise. Elle but une gorgée de son thé pour garder contenance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme se montrait aussi gentille envers elle alors qu'elles venaient de se rencontrer.

« Entre mères de futurs héros, on se serrera les coudes, sourit Inko comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais mon fils m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces dernières années. Ah les garçons, ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point le coeur des mamans peut être fragile. »

Rei sourit doucement. C'était vrai. Shoto avait fait des bêtises lui aussi. Elle avait suivi ses progrès grâce à ses lettres et à Fuyumi qui complétait les trous. Parfois, elle avait peur pour lui, peur pour son avenir. Etre un héros n'était pas sans risque. Alors oui, elle n'avait aucun mal à s'identifier aux paroles d'Inko, même si elle n'avait pas su être aussi proche de son fils qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Vous avez raison, souffla-t-elle alors. Je me joindrai à vous avec plaisir. Enfin... si ça ne vous dérange pas...

— Bien sûr que non ! Oh et ne faites pas attention au tempérament de Mitsuki. Elle a un fort caractère, mais elle est gentille.

— Je vois... »

Rei se força à sourire, mais à vrai dire, elle appréhendait un peu. Elle avait toujours eu un caractère calme, presque effacé. Elle avait du mal face à ce genre de personne. Mais... dans le fond, pourquoi pas ? Elle ne comptait plus fuir le monde extérieur. Et si elle avait aimé passer ces derniers jours seule, elle serait également plus que ravie d'avoir une vie sociale qui ne s'arrêtait pas à ses enfants. Oui, elle en avait bien besoin... Même si elle appréciait cette solitude retrouvée, elle ne voulait pas non plus rester enfermée dans cet appartement. Ce lieu ne devait pas devenir un substitut de l'hôpital. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes... Oui... ça lui ferait surement du bien...

« Avec ces garnements, on doit se soutenir. Enfin..., soupira Inko tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, j'ai rencontré votre Shoto pour la première fois il y a quelques mois. Je pense que nos fils s'entendent vraiment bien. »

Elles s'échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de retenir un rire. Elles l'avaient donc senti toutes les deux. Leurs fils étaient plus que des amis. Peut-être qu'eux-même le savaient déjà, peut-être pas, mais elles ne comptaient pas les embêter avec ça. Là-dessus, elles étaient pareilles. Même si elles mourraient de curiosité d'en savoir plus, elles ne poseraient aucune question à leurs fils. Elles attendraient qu'ils se sentent prêts pour en parler d'eux-mêmes.

« Est-ce que vous voulez des biscuits avec votre thé ? demanda Rei qui commençait à se réchauffer. Oh, nous pourrions goûter à vos délicieuses pâtisseries.

— Avec plaisir. »

Elles passèrent ensuite l'après-midi à parler principalement de leurs enfants et de leur futur carrière. Cette discussion fit beaucoup de bien à Rei qui avait l'impression de se reconnecter pleinement à son rôle de maman. Elle avait besoin de ça. Surtout que le vingt-six octobre approchait à grand pas...

Inko, quant à elle, ne perdait jamais une occasion de parler de son Izuku. Mais c'était également agréable de discuter de Shoto. C'était un garçon qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Et c'était pour ça aussi qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir rencontrer sa maman quand Izuku lui avait appris qu'elle était venue s'installer dans le coin et qu'elle ne connaissait personne. Inko avait toujours été une personne accueillante et bienveillante. Elle connaissait le passé de Rei dans les grandes lignes. Elle savait qu'elle avait séjourné dans un hôpital quelques années. Et ça lui faisait mal au coeur de savoir qu'elle avait été éloigné de son fils tout ce temps. Loin d'elle l'idée de la juger, elle voulait surtout l'aider à retrouver une vie agréable. Et même si elles semblaient être très différentes, Inko était étrangement persuadée que Mitsuki et elle s'entendraient très bien également... Elle avait même hâte de les faire se rencontrer...

* * *

Mais alors que Rei semblait tout faire pour aller de l'avant, Enji avait nettement plus de mal. Les paroles de Fuyumi ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête et il détestait ça. Ce n'était pas son genre d'hésiter de la sorte. C'était plus que désagréable. Son humeur s'en fit ressentir, ses acolytes osaient à peine l'approcher ces derniers jours et les méchants qui croisaient sa route en payaient le prix. Cependant, cette humeur massacrante n'était pas entièrement liée aux dires de Fuyumi. Elle était aussi due à la période de l'année dans laquelle il se trouvait. Octobre touchait à sa fin... Aujourd'hui, on était le vingt-six du mois. Le vingt-six octobre, le jour qu'Enji détestait le plus au monde. Comme chaque année, il avait rempli plus que de raison son emploi du temps, mais il ne pouvait pas travailler sans s'arrêter pendant vingt-quatre heures complètes. Il y avait toujours un moment où il y pensait...

L'horloge sonna vingt heures lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Enji releva les yeux, prêt à engueuler la personne qui osait venir le déranger sans même prévenir. Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit qui lui faisait face.

« Bonsoir Endeavor, sourit largement Hawks tout en s'avançant vers lui. Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas droit à un petit sourire ? Tu es dur quand même.

— ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Endeavor tâcha de ne pas se montrer trop agacé. Il n'aimait pas quand on entrait dans son bureau sans permission, mais il était satisfait de revoir Hawks, alors il ne dit rien.

« Te forcer à sortir un peu de ton bureau. Allez viens ! »

Hawks souriait comme si de rien n'était, mais Enji savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. C'était la deuxième année où Hawks venait le voir à cette date bien précise. Depuis qu'Enji s'était confié à lui, il avait tenu à le soutenir. Hawks faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées. Et, même s'il ne le dirait jamais, Enji était touché qu'il soit venu cette année également, malgré les derniers évènements. Il pouvait compter sur Hawks en toutes circonstances. Ce dernier méritait tellement mieux. Si seulement il avait pu s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Si Enji pouvait, il le ferait. Il ne connaissait pas cette part de lui, c'était tout nouveau. Comme si Hawks avait réveillé en lui quelque chose d'autre. C'était déstabilisant, mais... ce n'était pas désagréable. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait s'engager dans cette relation...

Il poussa un soupir, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, avant de se lever. Il remit sa veste et le suivit. Ils sortirent alors de l'agence d'Endeavor en silence. Une fois qu'ils furent sur la rue, Hawks afficha un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je connais un super restaurant, mais il est trop loin. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton vieux coeur apprécierait un voyage dans les airs.

— C'est surtout que tu ne saurais pas me porter. »

La tête de Hawks arracha presque un sourire à Enji.

« De toute façon, il n'est pas si bon que ça, ronchonna Hawks. C'est pas grave. Marchons et on tombera bien sur un truc sympa.

— On n'a qu'à aller à notre restaurant habituel, soupira Enji déjà agacé.

— Mais ce ne serait pas amusant. »

Hawks lui fit un clin d'oeil et continua à marcher d'un pas léger. Enji l'observa quelques secondes, avant de le suivre. Il aimait sa façon de marcher. C'était comme s'il pouvait s'envoler à tout instant. Et c'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs. Hawks était tellement différent de lui. Enji ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'attirait autant. Tout aurait été plus simple si Hawks ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

Il le suivit alors à travers la nuit qui s'annonçait. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une petite échoppe sur laquelle Enji ne se serait jamais arrêter en temps normal. C'était toujours comme ça avec Hawks. Il le faisait sortir de ses habitudes. Il le sortait de sa zone de confort. C'était ça qu'Enji aimait aussi. Avec lui, c'était différent. Ils commandèrent de simples burgers à emporter et allèrent s'assoir sur un banc un peu plus loin. Ce n'était clairement pas comme ça qu'Enji aimait manger, mais avec Hawks, étrangement, ça passait. Ça passait toujours.

Enji l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Comme toujours, Hawks ne pouvait s'empêcher de se goinfrer, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'Enji observait. Il essayait de voir s'il allait bien. Après toutes ces annulations... il avait craint d'avoir fait plus de mal que de bien en le repoussant. Et pourtant, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il se posait, cependant, de plus en plus la question. Les mots de Fuyumi le travaillaient plus que de raison. Et il pouvait le voir sur son visage... Hawks était plus cerné que d'habitude. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi pâle, c'était lorsqu'il travaillait encore comme espion... Cette constatation eut le même effet qu'un coup de poing en plein estomac pour Enji. Hawks n'était clairement pas en forme, mais il faisait semblant pour donner le change. Encore. Alors qu'Enji s'était promis de tout faire pour que Hawks n'ait plus jamais à jouer la comédie. Il avait échoué... Et pourtant, Hawks était là pour le soutenir. Même si ça lui faisait probablement du mal...

N'aimant pas les pensées qu'il le traversait, Enji termina son burger, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je dois retourner travailler, je suis de garde ce soir.

— Tu as encore bien dix minutes, non ? Je n'ai pas oublié... »

Hawks sortit alors de sa poche une petite bougie. Enji se sentit vaciller un instant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement envie de faire ça. C'était plus facile de ne pas y penser. Mais, malgré tout, c'était une initiative qui lui plaisait. Que Hawks ait ce genre d'attention... pour la deuxième fois... Il respira profondément avant de croiser les bras.

Hawks se redressa alors et l'enjoignit à le suivre tandis qu'il s'éloignait des rues bondées. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près d'une rivière. Enji le suivit sur le pont et regarda les alentours. Le paysage était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui se promenaient dans le coin, mais lorsque Hawks posa le petit bougeoir sur la rambarde, Enji eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

« Je te laisse faire. » murmura Hawks.

Il se recula alors de quelques pas, tandis qu'Enji alluma la bougie. Mais alors qu'il observait la flamme vaciller, il ne put que reconnaitre que ce rituel avait un sens. C'était peut-être dérisoire après tout ce qui s'était passé, mais grâce à Hawks, il parvenait un peu à se reconnecter avec son fils ainé. Il faisait son deuil, à sa manière.

Touya était décédé un vingt-six octobre, après une longue lutte contre la maladie... Touya avait toujours été chétif, mais personne n'aurait pu croire que son état empire aussi vite. Pas Enji en tout cas, qui était longtemps resté dans le déni. Enji n'était pas allé le voir à l'hôpital, persuadé que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Il devait se concentrer sur la formation de Shoto et, de toute manière, Touya n'avait pas besoin de lui pour survivre... Sa présence n'aurait sans doute rien changé, effectivement, mais il devait à présent vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules, celui d'avoir laissé tomber son fils dans ses derniers moments. C'était quelque chose que Natsuo ne pouvait lui pardonner. Et sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait pas se réconcilier avec lui. Que pouvait-il dire à ça ? Natsuo avait raison...

La flamme sembla plus intense, avant qu'Enji ne ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Il pouvait revoir Touya devant lui. Petit, frêle, timide, mais tellement désireux de le satisfaire. Enji l'avait poussé aussi loin que possible avant de se rendre compte que le corps de Touya ne convenait pas pour maitriser ses flammes. Avec le recul, c'était finalement une bonne chose que l'entrainement se soit terminé vite avec Touya. Quelques années plus tard, la maladie s'était déclarée. Mais si Enji l'avait plus poussé, peut-être que Touya aurait eu encore moins de temps, trop épuisé que pour pouvoir combattre efficacement cette saleté.

Enji rouvrit les yeux pour fixer à nouveau la flamme. Il inspira profondément. _Je suis désolé, Touya... Désolé de ne pas avoir su être ton héros, en te sauvant de la maladie. Désolé de ne pas avoir été présent quand tu es mort..._

Il resta silencieux un long moment, avant de se tourner vers Hawks qui était resté en retrait. Ce dernier s'approcha et l'observa, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Voyant que le silence se prolongeait, Hawks posa en douceur une main sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort, avant de s'éloigner. Mais ses doigts eurent à peine quittés la veste d'Enji que ce dernier le retint par le poignet. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, provoquant un frisson chez Hawks.

« Merci. »

La voix d'Enji semblait étrangement chaude aux oreilles de Hawks qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de se fondre dans ses bras. Mais il devait se retenir. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait soutenir Endeavor, mais pas espérer plus. Il afficha alors un léger sourire.

« Je vais te laisser, murmura-t-il. Ça ira ? »

Enji aurait pu se sentir insulté qu'on ose lui poser cette question, mais Hawks était tellement sincère qu'il ne pouvait être en colère. Hawks lui donnait tellement... Il méritait plus. Plus que ces mensonges. Peut-être que Fuyumi avait raison. Peut-être que ça ne devait pas toujours être compliqué. Enji jeta un coup d'oeil à la bougie qui fondait lentement. Avait-il seulement le droit de vivre encore avec ses regrets ? Fuyumi semblait croire que oui, mais... mais pour lui, la réponse n'était pas aussi évidente. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas blesser davantage Hawks.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son poignet entre ses doigts. Il avait presque envie de caresser sa peau, de le rassurer, de lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne le pouvait pas. Mais il pouvait lui donner la vérité. Hawks méritait bien ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Et Enji se rendait bien compte que son mensonge était pire que tout en fin de compte. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Hawks dans le même état que lorsqu'il essayait d'infiltrer la Ligue. Plus jamais ça. Et pourtant, ses grandes cernes, son teint blafard et sa manière de faire comme si de rien n'était lui indiquaient que ça en prenait le chemin.

« Ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour au restaurant, commença-t-il alors d'une voix bourrue. C'était faux. D'accord ? »

Hawks le regarda un moment, les yeux grands ouverts. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui était faux au juste ? Il croisa alors le regard d'Endeavor et comprit. Il eut l'impression que son cœur sauta hors de sa poitrine. C'était faux... C'était faux... Alors... Il ne s'était pas fait de fausses illusions... ? Il n'avait pas complètement inventé les signes... ?

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'offrir plus que ça. Il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes, c'est mieux pour toi. »

Finalement, il le disait. Il essayait de cesser d'être égoïste pour offrir à Hawks ce dont il avait besoin. Pour ne pas qu'il souffre encore, pour ne pas qu'il doive à nouveau jouer la comédie, Enji préférait se passer de leur rendez-vous. Le bien-être de Hawks passait avant.

Mais Hawks ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il fit glisser son poignet pour pouvoir lui frôler les doigts.

« Laisse-moi décider seul ce qui est mieux pour moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée. Je ne suis pas fragile. Je peux attendre. Je peux me contenter de ça pour l'instant. Crois-moi. »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et, pour une fois, Enji se sentit céder sous le poids de son regard. Il ne répondit alors rien, tandis que Hawks sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Enji ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il n'avait pas rêvé... Et même si leur relation était toujours floue, savoir qu'Enji ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour lui le remplissait d'un rare bonheur.

Derrière eux, la flamme s'éteignit lentement...

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Désolée pour Touya...

Je vous retrouve le 29 !


	3. Novembre

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit contretemps qui m'a empêché de poster hier. Ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition avant le mois de décembre qui s'annonce chargé. Il a malgré tout son importance et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 _Novembre_

Izuku lâcha le rebord de la patinoire et se lança sur la glace, les jambes flageolantes. Même s'il avait bien travaillé son équilibre au cours de ces trois dernières années, il n'était pas des plus à l'aise sur des patins à glace. Il croisa plusieurs élèves de sa classe qui semblaient nettement plus doués que lui. Un peu plus loin, Katsuki lui lançait même un sourire moqueur en voyant qu'il avait du mal à se déplacer correctement. Ce qui fit également sourire Deku, parce que c'était vrai qu'il était un peu ridicule en ce moment même.

La classe héroïque avait décidé de venir passer un moment de détente à la patinoire tous ensemble. La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et par là même la fin de leur études. Dans quelques mois, ils allaient tous se séparer. Alors, ils voulaient en profiter. Et le mois de novembre était le dernier où ils pouvaient réellement le faire. Après, les examens et les derniers stages allaient s'enchainer à une telle vitesse qu'ils n'auraient plus aucun moment de libre...

Du coin de l'oeil, Izuku aperçut alors Shoto qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le bord de la patinoire. Avec des gestes hésitants, il alla le rejoindre, s'arrêtant maladroitement à ses côtés.

« Eh Shoto, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier d'un ton plat. Je ne suis jamais allé à une patinoire.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais glissé sur de la glace, sourit Izuku. Ce n'est pas très différent. Je suis sûr que tu seras celui qui s'en sortira le mieux. »

Mais Shoto semblait toujours aussi pensif. Izuku eut l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose qui retenait son esprit malgré tout.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il alors.

— ... Ma mère emmenait souvent mes frères et soeur à la patinoire quand elle allait encore bien. Je n'avais pas droit d'y aller. J'imagine qu'ils devaient bien s'amuser. »

Il fixa ses doigts, plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'Izuku continua de le regarder, essayant de trouver la meilleure réaction à adopter.

« Tu pourrais revenir avec elle quand on aura fini nos examens. Ça lui ferait surement plaisir. »

Shoto tourna son regard vers lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa phrase.

« C'est vrai, je pourrais.

— D'ailleurs, ma maman m'a dit qu'elle s'amusait bien avec elle et Mitsuki, sourit grandement Izuku. Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »

Izuku était sincèrement content de cette nouvelle, même si ça lui faisait bizarre que sa maman ait rencontré avant lui la mère de Shoto. Lui aussi souhaitait faire sa connaissance après tout. En toute honnêteté, il avait bien plus hâte de la rencontrer elle plutôt qu'Endeavor. Même si Izuku ne céderait rien, il devait bien reconnaitre que l'homme était intimidant quand même.

« Elle va mieux, confirma Shoto. Elle se plait bien dans son nouvel appartement. C'est plutôt étrange, elle a l'air de mieux vivre la situation que mon père.

— Il se démène peut-être encore avec ses regrets, commenta Izuku avec sagesse.

— Peut-être bien... Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore répondu à son offre d'emploi.

— Tu y as réfléchi ?

— Oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi choisir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Izuku l'observa un moment, avant de répondre.

« Tu devrais accepter. C'est une belle offre et ça te permettrait de te rapprocher de ton père. »

Même si leur situation était compliquée, Izuku avait toujours espéré que Shoto et son père puissent un jour se réconcilier. Surtout qu'ils le voulaient tous les deux.

« J'imagine... »

En entendant le ton monocorde de Shoto, Izuku baissa le bras pour lui frôler les doigts, avant de lui prendre plus franchement la main.

« Et si tu me montrais comment patiner ? » demanda Deku avec un doux sourire.

Shoto lui rendit alors son sourire avant de serrer ses doigts et de s'élancer avec lui. Même s'il n'était jamais allé à une patinoire, les gestes lui venaient, en effet, de manière très naturelle. Ce n'était pas très différent des moments où il glissait avec son alter. Il guida alors Izuku, en gardant bien sa main dans la sienne.

Tandis qu'il glissait sur la glace, il s'efforça de se détendre et de profiter du moment. Sa vie familiale s'arrangeait, il ne devait plus y penser de manière négative. Même s'il n'avait jamais partagé ce genre de moment avec sa mère, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire désormais. Comme toujours, Izuku arrivait à lui montrer le bon côté de choses avec de simples mots.

Sa mère allait bien. Son frère et sa soeur allaient bien. Il ne restait que son père finalement et lui... Comment se sentait-il au juste ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté et croisa le regard d'Izuku. Ce dernier souriait tout en essayant de suivre ses pas. Il avait l'air si doux... C'était ce côté-là qui avait attiré en premier Shoto, avant sa gentillesse naturelle. Sans parler de sa tendance à se mêler de ne ce qui ne le regardait pas. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait oublié pour la première fois son père et toute la pression que ce dernier lui avait fait subir sur les épaules.

Izuku le comprenait comme personne. Même si Shoto n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ces états-d'âme, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire avec Izuku s'il en éprouvait le besoin. Et ça lui suffisait. Les mains de son petit-ami lui semblaient même plus chaudes que son alter. C'était une sensation qu'il avait encore du mal à appréhender. C'était nouveau pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Encore moins avec Izuku. Alors oui, il pouvait dire qu'il allait bien, lui aussi.

Quand il avait commencé son parcours héroïque, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en serait là lors de sa toute dernière année. En paix avec lui-même et son alter. En paix avec son passé également. Il était prêt à être le héros qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Celui qui avait été influencé par All Might, mais également par Endeavor, mine de rien. Il ne pouvait renier l'héritage de son père.

Il lui avait mis longtemps pour réussir à passer au-dessus de tous ses ressentiments. Mais il avait fini par le faire. Il fallait bien qu'il lâche prise un jour ou l'autre. Il ne tenait pas à en vouloir à son père toute sa vie. Ce dernier avait fait tant d'efforts. En tant que héros, bien sûr, mais surtout en tant que père. Il respectait le choix de Natsuo, mais pour autant, il ne tenait pas en à faire de même. Parce qu'il n'avait pas la même relation avec leur père et parce que cette colère lui pesait plus qu'autre chose. Il voulait s'en débarrasser, pour lui avant tout.

Le fait de voir que sa mère allait désormais bien avait été la dernière pierre à l'édifice. Leur passé était définitivement derrière eux. Et s'il allait s'installer chez elle après la fin de ses études, c'était pour rattraper le temps perdu et non pas pour se venger de son père. Chacun faisait sa route désormais. A son père de continuer à faire la sienne...

Shoto effectua alors un tournant un peu trop rapide et sentit qu'Izuku perdit l'équilibre. Shoto le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne les entraine tous deux au sol. Izuku s'accrocha fortement à sa veste, avant de rigoler.

« Désolé Shoto, sourit-il. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué.

— Ce n'est rien. Tu apprends vite.

— On continue alors ? »

Shoto acquiesça et le sourire d'Izuku se fit plus grand alors qu'il reprit sa main. Ils se remirent à patiner et Shoto décida de cesser de penser à sa famille. Parce qu'il était en train de construire une relation tout aussi importante et qu'il voulait juste se concentrer là-dessus. Il afficha un doux sourire, avant de corriger la position de son petit-ami pour qu'il puisse plus facilement glisser sur la glace. Oui, il se sentait bien. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait...

* * *

Alors que jeudi arriva, Rei se rendit chez Inko pour la deuxième fois. Elle avait décliné la toute première invitation, étant donné qu'elle était trop proche du vingt-six octobre. Même si elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur son deuil à l'hôpital, c'était encore une période où elle préférait être seule pour se recueillir. Et il lui fallait toujours quelques jours pour s'en remettre. Même si, en soi, elle ne s'en remettait jamais totalement.

Jeudi dernier, elle avait donc rencontré pour la première fois Mitsuki Bakugo. Et, effectivement, Rei avait remarqué que cette dernière avait un fort caractère. Elle s'était emballée plusieurs fois, mais comme Inko le lui avait dit, elle avait bon fond. Rei n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver sa place, étrangement. Inko et Mitsuki l'avaient intégrée sans peine à leur après-midi jeux et discussions. Même si Rei ne les connaissait pas encore très bien, elle se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers l'appartement d'Inko. Elle se sentait plutôt bien avec elles et avait même hâte de les retrouver.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, Mitsuki était déjà là. Elles ne perdirent donc pas de temps et s'installèrent autour de la table du salon où les cartes étaient déjà posées. Inko servit le thé, alors que Mitsuki prit la parole.

« Vous connaissez la dernière ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une façon toujours aussi énergique. Mon ingrat de fils m'a dit qu'il allait déménager dès la fin de ses études. Comme s'il était assez mature pour vivre seul. Il devrait avoir plus de plombs dans la tête pour ça ! »

Inko rigola doucement, avant de leur tendre leur tasse.

« Tu sais bien que Katsuki est indépendant, sourit-elle avec bienveillance. Dans le fond, je suis sûre que ça te fait plaisir qu'il se prenne en mains.

— C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais douté de lui à ce niveau-là. Et puis, il a beau dire, mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne va pas emménager seul. Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi il s'obstine à me le cacher !

— Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est en couple encore ?

— Plus d'un an. Et elle est adorable. »

Pour une fois, Mitsuki sembla se radoucir. Son sourire gagnait ses yeux, alors qu'elle paraissait se perdre dans de bons souvenirs.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ? demanda alors Rei.

— Oui, j'ai obligé Katsuki à la ramener aux dernières vacances. Elle s'appelle Ochaco. Elle est vraiment gentille, mais elle arrive à bien tenir mon fils aussi. C'est ça le secret avec les hommes, tout le monde le sait !

— Tu as de la chance, commenta Rei. Natsuo est beaucoup plus discret. Ça fait deux ans qu'il sort avec une fille, mais il ne veut jamais en parler.

— Faut pas lui laisser le choix, trancha net Mitsuki. C'est comme ça qu'on fait plier les hommes !

— Ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde, répliqua sagement Inko. Il vaut parfois mieux privilégier le dialogue. »

Mitsuki rigola longuement. Cette solution, elle n'y croyait pas du tout. Ça se voyait qu'Inko n'avait pas eu à élever une teigne comme Katsuki ! Et puis, elle n'avait pas eu un mari aussi malléable sans raison ! Elle allait sortir cet argument lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rei. Elle décida alors de rester silencieuse, pour une fois. Même si elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, elle savait que Rei avait été mariée à Endeavor. Et vu l'homme, ça devait être une autre paire de manche que son cher Masaru. Dans certains cas, il valait mieux éviter de donner de conseils qui ne pouvaient qu'être mal placés.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait avec mon mari, reprit Inko d'une petite voix.

— Oh... Alors, tu t'es enfin décidée ? enchérit tout de suite Mitsuki.

— Oui, il était temps. »

Inko baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, alors que Rei essayait de suivre la conversation. Jusqu'ici, Inko n'avait jamais fait mention de son mariage devant elle.

« Mon mari travaille à l'étranger depuis de longues années, expliqua alors Inko pour ne pas la laisser à l'écart. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais... j'avais besoin de lui lorsque Izuku a eu des problèmes avec son alter. Sauf qu'il avait toujours une bonne raison pour ne pas revenir. »

Inko soupira et but une gorgée de sa tasse.

« Je faisais avec, parce que c'est le rôle d'une épouse après tout. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses à cette époque. »

Rei resta silencieuse, mais elle ne pouvait que compatir. Elle avait longtemps eu la même vision. En dehors des excès de colère d'Enji, son travail avait également été un problème. Il n'était jamais là. Rei avait failli perdre pied à force de s'occuper seule de ses enfants. Elle s'était sentie tellement stupide et ridicule d'avoir besoin d'aide pour une tâche qui était censée aller de soi pour une femme. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Maintenant, elle se défaisait de toutes ces injonctions, même si ça restait encore compliqué par moment...

« Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Inko un peu honteuse.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, la soutint immédiatement Mitsuki. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse toi aussi. Surtout que Toshinori est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

— Toshinori... ? demanda Rei, un peu confuse.

— All Might, répondit Inko tout en rougissant. Je l'ai rencontré grâce à Izuku et... bon... on a commencé à se fréquenter l'an passé. Au début, ce n'était que des visites amicales, mais... disons que j'ai commencé à l'apprécier de manière... plus intime. Sauf que je ne voulais pas tromper mon mari. »

Inko joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la juge. Mais Rei ne la jugerait jamais pour ça. Même si c'était une situation qu'elle n'avait pas vécue, elle pouvait totalement la comprendre.

« Alors je l'ai appelé dimanche dernier. Et je lui ai fait part de mon envie de mettre fin à notre mariage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda aussitôt Mitsuki.

— On a beaucoup discuté, éluda Inko. Ce n'était pas évident. Mais il a compris. Il est d'accord pour divorcer.

— C'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir te mettre réellement avec Toshinori alors ! » s'exclama Mitsuki.

Alors qu'Inko acquiesça, gênée, Rei la regarda, songeuse. Cette femme était avec All Might alors... C'était étrange. Entendre à nouveau ce nom ramenait tout un tas de souvenir à Rei. Même si elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, Rei avait longtemps ressenti, au fond d'elle, un peu de rancoeur envers cet homme. C'était ridicule, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. S'il n'avait pas existé, jamais Enji ne serait devenu aussi monstrueux envers elle et ses enfants. Mais grâce à son travail à l'hôpital, elle avait réussi à faire la part des choses. C'est vrai, Enji n'aurait sans doute pas eu tous ces problèmes de frustration. Mais dans ce cas, il ne l'aurait pas épousé et aucun de ses merveilleux enfants ne serait né. Rei se serait épargné bien des souffrances, mais une vie sans ses enfants... elle savait maintenant que ça aurait été encore pire que tout.

« Ha ha, c'est génial ! Il était temps quand même ! la taquina Mitsuki. Alors quand est-ce qu'il vient emménager ici ?

— On a le temps, rougit Inko. On verra bien... Mais il m'a invité à passer Noël et Nouvel An ensemble.

— En amoureux, c'est trop mignon. Et toi, Rei, que vas-tu faire pour les fêtes ? »

Rei resta un moment silencieuse. La conversation allait souvent trop vite pour elle qui était plus du genre à rester un peu retrait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance comme les deux autres femmes faisaient toujours attention à ce qu'elle reste dans la discussion.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose de prévu, finit-elle par répondre. Fuyumi et Shoto fêtent Noël avec leurs amis, et Natsuo avec sa petite-amie. Mais ils viendront pour le Nouvel An.

— Ça ne te dérange pas d'être seule à ce moment-là ? demanda Mitsuki.

— Non, sourit Rei. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas fêter Noël. Ce n'est rien.

— Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, lui proposa alors Inko avec bienveillance.

— Non. Enfin, c'est une sortie entre couple, je ne veux pas vous importuner.

— Ce ne sera pas le cas, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, on ne sera pas juste à deux à Noël, il y aura également le meilleur ami de Toshinori. On a l'habitude de faire des sorties à trois. Rejoins-nous, ce sera même surement plus confortable pour Naomasa maintenant que... que notre relation va changer entre Toshinori et moi. »

Rei l'observa un instant. Sincèrement, ça ne la dérangeait pas de passer Noël seule. Ce n'était pas une fête qui avait une grande importance pour elle. On la fêtait souvent en couple ou avec ses amis. Rei ne se serait jamais vu passer Noël avec Enji et elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Mais... Mais maintenant qu'elle avait cette proposition, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Peut-être que ce serait agréable de faire quelque chose de différent pour une fois.

« ... D'accord... Je veux bien. »

Elle sourit doucement, sous le regard soulagé d'Inko. Mitsuki déclara alors qu'il était plus que temps de commencer à jouer. Elle battit les cartes et les distribua. Et alors qu'elles débutaient une nouvelle partie, elles repartirent de plus belle dans leur discussion. Rei se sentait de plus en plus détendue avec elles. C'était agréable... Et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi vivante...

* * *

Un grand froid s'était abattu depuis plusieurs jours sur la ville. Cette dernière commençait à être illuminée par les décorations de fin d'année pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants, mais pas pour celui d'Endeavor. Il détestait les fêtes de fin d'année. Noël passait encore – ce n'était de toute façon qu'un évènement commercial qui ne venait même pas de leur culture. Il n'avait donc aucun mal à ne pas le fêter – mais le Nouvel An était toujours un moment plus compliqué. Pour lui, ce n'était, malgré tout, que des conventions inutiles. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était souvent de garde ces deux soirs-là. Quand ses enfants étaient petits, c'était Rei qui se chargeait de fêter Noël avec eux et ils passaient le Nouvel An dans sa famille. Enji avait toujours préféré rester loin de tout ça... Et le temps n'avait rien arrangé.

Dire qu'on était que mi-novembre. Etait-ce lui ou les décorations étaient mises de plus en plus tôt ? C'était pénible. Vivement janvier, au moins tout ça serait terminé et les voeux de bonnes années auraient fini d'être envoyés. Oui, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que cette mascarade soit terminée.

« Tu ne devrais pas autant froncer les sourcils, ça te vieillit terriblement. »

Endeavor lança un regard furieux à Hawks qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce dernier éclata alors de rire sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange encore ? se moqua le plus jeune. Tu n'aimes pas patrouiller avec moi ?

— Ce n'est qu'une excuse que tu as trouvée pour trainer dans le coin, grogna Endeavor. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

— Les rumeurs sur Shigaraki sont plus importantes que le reste.

— Les rumeurs ont bon dos. »

Hawks sourit, moqueur, tout en continuant à marcher. Il irait plus vite en volant, mais il aimait rester auprès d'Endeavor. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus il se rapprochait de lui. Son bras frôlait presque le sien désormais, l'air de rien. Si Endeavor le questionnait à ce sujet, il prétendrait que c'était uniquement pour profiter de sa chaleur. Après tout, il faisait tellement froid. Il avait beau avoir son duvet d'hiver, il souffrait malgré tout des basses températures. Une écharpe bien autour de son cou, ses mains recouvertes de gants, il avait quand même du mal à garder son corps au chaud.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, remarqua-t-il d'une voix taquine.

— ... Rien ne me dérange. Je n'aime juste pas cette période de l'année. Les fêtes de fin d'années... c'est tellement ridicule de perdre son temps avec ça!

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Hawks. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

Endeavor resta dans son mutisme. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Les fêtes de famille, ce n'était pas son truc. Et la raison était plutôt évidente. Cette année encore, ça allait être un véritable calvaire. Ses enfants fêteraient le Nouvel An avec leur mère. Et lui serait de garde. C'était mieux comme ça de toute manière. C'était une bonne période pour attaquer, les vilains s'en donneraient surement à cœur joie...

Mais même s'il ne dit rien, Hawks sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il n'insista pas. Il se contenta de regarder devant lui, tout en continuant à marcher.

« Nouvel an est ma fête préférée, finit par avouer Hawks. Quand j'étais petit, c'était le seul moment où mes parents... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge... C'était le seul moment où ses parents essayaient de ne pas trop boire... Les meilleurs souvenirs que Hawks avait avec eux étaient tous situés à cette période. Il se souvenait encore du moment où sa mère lui avait offert cette peluche d'Endeavor... Son plus beau cadeau qu'il chérissait tant...

Enji l'observa alors un moment. Il ne savait jamais comment il devait réagir dans ce genre de situation... Surtout que c'était la première fois que Hawks lui parlait de ses parents...

« ... Tu ne le fêtes plus avec eux ? se força-t-il à demander.

— Je ne fête plus Nouvel An, mais c'est sans doute normal. Ce n'est pas une fête pour les héros, après tout. On a mieux à faire à cette période. »

Hawks lui sourit, l'air désinvolte, avant de poursuivre sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Endeavor suivit alors le mouvement, sans rien ajouter. Malgré tout, il avait remarqué que Hawks avait habilement contourné la question. Enji se demanda si Hawks voyait toujours ses parents. Peut-être leur était-il arrivé quelque chose...

Lorsque la patrouille se termina, Hawks rentra avec lui dans son agence, officiellement pour faire leur rapport ensemble, officieusement juste pour profiter encore un peu de sa présence. Il devait rentrer à Kyoto le soir même, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de rester ici le plus longtemps possible. Alors, lorsque leur rapport fut terminé, Hawks resta encore un moment debout, face à Endeavor, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« On a encore le temps, mais puisqu'on en a parlé... on ne se verra pas alors pendant les fêtes de fin d'année,... ? murmura Hawks.

— Non. J'aurai pas mal de travail pendant cette période vu le manque d'effectif.

— ... D'accord... »

Hawks essaya de ne pas montrer que ça le touchait. Après tout, il avait accepté cette situation. Il avait dit à Endeavor que ça lui allait, qu'il pouvait attendre, qu'il pouvait se contenter de ça. Il fallait donc qu'il le fasse. Il ne pouvait pas risquer le peu qu'il avait avec lui.

Enji l'observa un moment. Même si Hawks souriait, il pouvait aisément voir qu'il n'était pas si heureux que ça de sa réponse. Evidemment. Enji ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Hawks était jeune, il pouvait bien dire que la situation lui convenait, dans les faits il avait besoin de plus. De bien plus. Et ça touchait Enji malgré lui. Il avait beau avoir une tonne de résolutions concernant Hawks, Enji voulait juste essayer... Essayer de ramener un sourire sincère sur son visage. Peut-être qu'il pouvait le faire, après tout...

« On pourrait sans doute se voir le vingt-huit décembre. »

Il lâcha cette phrase d'un ton bourru, comme si ça n'avait pas de réelle importance. Hawks le regarda alors avec de grands yeux. Il sembla hésiter, avant de lui répondre.

« Tu dis cette date au hasard ?

— A ton avis ?! s'énerva Endeavor. Tu crois que ça m'amuse de balancer des dates comme ça ?! »

Hawks rigola doucement.

« Toujours autant sur les nerfs... Je dois voir si je sais venir facilement ce jour-là. »

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien de prévu pour son anniversaire. Il comptait juste faire comme chaque année : ouvrir les paquets que ses fans lui avaient envoyés et manger du poulet bien grillé dans le petit restaurant qui était au coin de sa rue. Mais parfois – pour ne pas dire toujours, il aimait faire mariner Endeavor. C'était tellement amusant.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répliqua Enji toujours sur un ton énervé. C'est moi qui viendrai. »

Pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire le déplacement. Le sourire qu'afficha Hawks en entendant ses mots renforça son choix, même s'il ne dit rien.

« J'ai hâte d'y être alors. » murmura Hawks.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'Enji et frôla ses doigts. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'il était aussi proche de l'autre homme. Il n'y avait aucune règle entre eux. Après leur discussion sur le pont, ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet. Ils étaient plus proches, d'une certaines manière, mais il n'y avait toujours rien de concret. Hawks savait être patient. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre au juste.

Endeavor lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas lui en donner plus. Mais Hawks n'était pas trop demandeur. Il voulait juste... un peu d'attention... et certains gestes... Pouvait-il tenter une approche ? Il ne voulait pas faire fuir Enji. Il voulait juste... ressentir sa chaleur...

Hawks posa alors sa tête sur son torse, dans un geste lent pour ne pas forcer Enji. Ce dernier l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Son corps se raidit lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux de Hawks lui frôler le menton, mais il ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Malgré lui, il aimait cette proximité, même s'il se sentait terriblement maladroit. Parfois – bon, très souvent en réalité – il ne savait pas comment réagir avec Hawks. Sa relation avec Rei n'avait clairement pas été la même... Hawks semblait aussi avoir des attentes différentes qu'Enji ne comprenait pas toujours...

Peu sûr de lui, il passa malgré tout ses bras autour de lui, évitant du mieux possible de froisser ses plumes. Hawks tressaillit alors. C'était la première fois qu'Enji faisait un geste envers lui... Sentant la tension le quitter entièrement, Hawks se laissa aller dans son étreinte. C'était tellement plaisant... Il dut lutter pour ne pas redresser la tête et l'embrasser. Il en mourait d'envie, mais il sentait bien... il savait bien que c'était trop tôt. Il pouvait se contenter de ce qu'Endeavor voulait bien lui donner. Et sentir ses bras chauds et réconfortants autour de lui, c'était largement suffisant...

De son côté, Enji se détendait lentement. Tenir Hawks dans ses bras lui semblait bien plus naturel qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et il se sentait bien... Seulement, avait-il le droit de l'être ? Fuyumi lui avait donné des nouvelles de Rei. Son ex-femme allait bien. Elle se plaisait bien dans son nouvel appartement et s'était même fait de nouvelles connaissances. Sa fille allait bien également. De ce qu'en voyait Enji, elle semblait s'épanouir dans son métier. Natsuo allait bien aussi. Même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, Enji savait – grâce à Fuyumi à nouveau – que son fils ainé était heureux. Quant à Shoto... Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message la veille, pour lui dire qu'il acceptait finalement son offre d'emploi. Il faisait un pas vers lui. Tout allait bien, alors avait-il le droit de l'être à son tour ? Toujours l'éternelle question qui ne cessait de lui revenir en tête depuis qu'il fréquentait Hawks.

Hawks qui ne l'avait jamais jugé. Hawks qui l'aidait à aller mieux. Hawks qui était toujours là, malgré les circonstances. Enji voulait céder. Après tout, Hawks savait dans quoi il s'engageait. Enji ne lui avait rien promis. Mais il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas blesser Hawks. Jamais. Pas de cette manière-là. Parfois, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le repousser à nouveau sur le pont. Ça aurait été douloureux pour Hawks, mais ça aurait sans doute été mieux au final. Mais Hawks avait raison, c'était à lui de faire ses propres choix... Enji ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait, mais il arrivait à faire baisser de plus en plus ses barrières... Ce n'était pas bon, mais comment lui résister alors que c'était ce qu'il voulait tous les deux... ?

De mauvaise grâce, Enji finit par s'éloigner de Hawks. Ce dernier cacha sa frustration derrière un léger sourire.

« Bien, il est temps pour moi de rentrer, chantonna-t-il presque. Tiens-moi au courant si tu entends à nouveau parler de Shigaraki.

— Tu en entendras parler avant moi, avec ta manie de laisser trainer tes oreilles partout, grommela Enji.

— Mais tu es un meilleur détective que moi, monsieur le numéro un. »

Enji serra les poings sous la moquerie, faisant rire Hawks. Décidément, il n'avait jamais l'impression d'être crédible face à ce sale gamin qui ne voulait jamais le prendre au sérieux !

« A plus tard alors ! »

Hawks lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit du bureau. Enji se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et attendit. Il attendit de voir ressortir Hawks pour pouvoir l'observer au moment de son envol. La première fois qu'il était venu ici, Hawks avait voulu partir en ouvrant directement sa fenêtre. Enji s'était passablement énervé et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait entrer et sortir par la porte principale. Ce souvenir lui arracha malgré tout un léger sourire. Hawks était tellement indiscipliné...

Lorsque la silhouette de ce dernier ne fut plus qu'un point noir dans l'horizon, Enji retourna à son bureau. Il avait quelques coups de fil à passer. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer alarmiste devant Hawks, mais il n'aimait pas savoir que Shigaraki trainait potentiellement dans le coin. Il allait falloir qu'il rencontre à nouveau les autres vilains à Tartarus pour essayer de leur soutirer des informations. Endeavor détestait aller là-bas. Il détestait voir ces dégénérés qui ne voulaient jamais lui répondre. Mais c'était mieux qu'il s'en charge lui-même. Hors de question que Hawks s'en approche à nouveau.

Même si Enji ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il méritait, il était malgré tout sûr d'une chose : il ferait de son mieux pour protéger Hawks. Ce dernier avait assez souffert. Endeavor passa alors la soirée à arranger des entrevues avec les dirigeants de Tartarus. Le soir venu, il fut donc bien content de retrouver son lit, tant il était épuisé.

Mais alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'étreinte qu'il avait partagée avec Hawks. Une part de lui voulait recommencer, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Pourtant, lui aussi avait hâte de pouvoir le retrouver le vingt-huit décembre. Ils se verraient sans doute avant. Ils se parleraient surement. Mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Ce jour-là, ils seraient seuls chez Hawks pour un évènement important. Enji n'était pas fan des anniversaires, mais pour Hawks, il ferait bien une exception. S'il parvenait à mettre son égo de côté, peut-être pourrait-il même demander à Fuyumi des conseils pour qu'il puisse rendre Hawks heureux, au moins ce jour-là. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour l'instant, mais il y tenait. Il y tenait réellement après tout ce que Hawks avait fait pour lui.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Enji s'endormit sans mal et passa une nuit complète sans faire aucun rêve. De son côté, Hawks eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la délicieuse sensation des bras d'Endeavor autour de son corps...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Le dernier chapitre sera posté demain si tout va bien, sinon le premier au plus tard !


	4. Décembre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous souhaite déjà une excellente année 2019 !

Ensuite, pour tout vous avouer, j'ai sous-estimé le travail qu'il me restait encore à faire sur ce chapitre, d'où mon retard. Il se passe beaucoup de chose en ce mois de décembre. Après hésitation, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. A la base, le chapitre faisait pile le double des autres. Je me suis donc dit que ça donnerait mieux comme ça. J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _Décembre_

Assis devant le bureau de sa maison, Enji relisait des rapports, d'un air sombre. Ses entrevues avec les vilains à Tartarus n'avaient rien donné. Shigaraki semblait à nouveau avoir disparu. Enji sentait que ce problème n'était malheureusement pas prêt d'être réglé, à moins d'un coup de chance. Il faisait de son mieux, mais ce n'était pas assez. Dieu qu'il détestait cette sensation ! Agacé, il soupira fortement en essayant de se calmer. Au moins, il avait évité à Hawks de revoir La Ligue...

Hawks... En toute honnêteté, Enji était encore dubitatif par rapport à sa relation avec le jeune homme. Après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit sur le pont, il avait été content de voir que tout était redevenu comme avant. Ils se voyaient, Hawks le taquinait, ils passaient un moment ensemble et c'était tout. C'était une routine qui lui allait bien. Mais évidemment, il avait fallu que Hawks tente sa chance. Qu'il tente une approche. Et depuis, Enji ne pouvait plus qu'y penser. Il se rendait compte que cette routine n'était peut-être pas si agréable que ça, qu'il pouvait avoir mieux... Son regard se tourna alors vers la photo de ses enfants. Malgré lui, il s'attarda plus longuement sur Touya... Qu'est-ce que Touya penserait de lui s'il pouvait le voir en ce moment même ? Enji n'avait pas eu de temps pour son fils malade, mais il en trouvait pour Hawks... Touya n'aimerait surement pas ça... mais Touya n'était plus là... il ne pouvait pas le juger... C'était tellement stupide de penser de cette manière...

N'en pouvant plus de ses réflexions ridicules, il finit par reposer ses dossiers et décida de quitter son bureau. Alors qu'il arpentait le hall, il vit de la lumière en provenance du salon. Il était pourtant tard. Il se dirigea alors vers la pièce et y retrouva sa fille.

Cette dernière ne remarqua pas directement sa présence, trop absorbée par le tas de feuille qui était étalé devant elle. Quand elle finit par apercevoir son père, elle commença à les ramasser dans un geste précipité.

« Ah, désolée papa ! Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais par ici. Je remonte dans ma chambre.

— Non, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je prépare de nouvelles idées pour la rentrée.

— Déjà ? s'étonna Endeavor.

— J'aime bien m'y mettre à l'avance. »

Fuyumi sourit nerveusement. Elle avait un petit côté perfectionniste qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement montré à sa famille. Elle vit alors son père s'assoir en face d'elle. Elle haussa les sourcils. Bien qu'ils se parlaient plus régulièrement ces derniers temps, ce genre d'attitude restait rare.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? grogna Endeavor.

— Non, je... c'est juste une impression. »

Elle fut un peu mal à l'aise. Son père ne disait toujours rien. Elle pensait à reprendre son travail, mais travailler devant son père la rendait particulièrement nerveuse.

« Tu as passé un bon anniversaire chez ta mère ? finit par demander Enji, la prenant au dépourvu.

— Oh... Oui, c'était très sympa. »

Fuyumi sourit doucement. La veille, elle avait fêté son anniversaire avec sa maman, Natsuo et Shoto. Ce dernier avait pu quitter l'internat pour l'occasion. Elle s'était bien amusée, même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir avoir son père avec elle également. Mais vu la situation... elle avait bien dû se résoudre à ne pas avoir toute sa famille avec elle. De toute manière, elle avait anticipé en dinant avec son père le jour d'avant. Ça avait été un petit diner, mais ça lui avait fait plaisir que son père puisse libérer du temps pour elle. Il lui avait également offert un beau collier qu'elle abordait fièrement autour du cou.

Malgré tout, elle avait du mal à comprendre le changement de sujet. Elle trouvait que son père avait une attitude étrange en ce moment même. Elle pressentait qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Ce n'était que du feeling, mais elle s'était rarement trompé au sujet de son père.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hawks ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec lui ? s'énerva Enji.

— Je ne sais pas... Mais vu notre dernière conversation à son sujet... Je me demandais d'ailleurs si tu y avais réfléchi... »

Elle poussait un peu sa chance, là, mais son père était tellement taiseux sur sa vie personnelle... Elle avait beau l'observer, elle n'avait pas réussi à voir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils avaient recommencé à se fréquenter, mais, pour autant, elle ne savait pas si son père avait enfin accepté cette relation. Cependant, le silence de ce dernier fut plus qu'éloquent pour elle. Elle dut alors se retenir pour ne pas afficher un large sourire.

De son côté, Enji n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Mal à l'aise et peu désireux de le montrer, il décida de changer à nouveau de sujet de façon abrupte.

« Que fais-tu pour Noël ?

— Oh, je... je pensais passer la soirée avec des amis... »

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Elle voyait pas où il voulait en venir. La question semblait sortir de nulle part. Sans parler du fait que son père n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour Noël. C'était pour ça qu'elle prévoyait toujours ses soirées sans lui en parler. Mais... et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Et si c'était sa manière de voir si elle voulait fêter Noël avec lui, puisqu'il savait qu'elle passait le Nouvel An avec sa mère ? Elle commença à culpabiliser, lorsque son père reprit la parole d'une voix basse et autoritaire.

« Il y aura des garçons ?

— ... Papa, je t'en prie... »

Oh non, elle ne voulait certainement pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

« J'ai le droit de savoir, se défendit Enji.

— Tu poserais la même question à Natsuo ? » soupira-t-elle.

Enji ne répondit pas. Non, il ne le ferait pas. De toute manière, Natsuo ne lui répondrait jamais. Sa relation avec son fils était loin de s'améliorer malgré tous les changements d'Endeavor. Ce dernier avait pourtant secrètement nourri l'espoir qu'un dialogue serait à nouveau possible lorsque Rei était sortie de l'hôpital, mais non, Natsuo n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis. Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça quand il repensait à la tonne de regret qu'il trainait derrière lui...

« Et toi, que fais-tu pour les fêtes au fait ? reprit Fuyumi en voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre à sa dernière question.

— ... Je vais travailler.

— Tu travailles à chaque fois. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire pour une fois ? »

Endeavor soupira. Il détestait les sous-entendus dans la question de sa fille. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait raison... Et le sujet était idéal pour qu'il en parle avec elle... Il avait besoin de son avis après tout. Il allait bien falloir qu'il se lance.

« ... Hawks m'a dit que le Nouvel An était sa fête préférée.

— Oh, c'est trop mignon !

— Ce n'est pas mignon ! s'emporta aussitôt Endeavor. C'est juste enfantin ! »

Mais en repensant aux paroles de Hawks, il se sentit un peu mal. Ce n'était pas juste enfantin dans son cas... Il ne voyait plus ses parents. Du coup... il ne fêtait plus Nouvel An et restait seul chez lui. Au Japon, c'était une fête familiale importante. Même si Enji n'y accordait aucun intérêt, il avait bien senti que ce n'était pas le cas de Hawks. Et rien que de le savoir, ça l'énervait déjà, alors qu'il ne lui avait pourtant rien promis ! C'était quand même déjà bien ce qu'il lui offrait, non ?! Il ne lui devait rien de plus !

« Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps, grommela Enji. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il avait l'air aussi déçu de savoir que je travaillerais pendant les fêtes.

— Papa... Ah là là, soupira Fuyumi tout en le vexant. C'est évident pourtant, il espérait que tu l'invites.

— Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— C'est ce que font les couples. »

Fuyumi lui sourit, alors qu'Enji faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase. Hawks et lui n'étaient certainement pas un couple. Ils se fréquentaient, ils partageaient certains sentiments, mais ils n'étaient pas un couple !

« Ecoute, reprit-elle, je ne serai pas à la maison et je dormirai chez maman pour ne pas faire la route de nuit. Natsuo ne reviendra pas ici et Shoto non plus. Tu auras la maison pour toi tout seul, profites-en. »

Dire que c'était sa propre fille qui lui parlait comme ça... C'était juste ridicule ! Il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils pour mener à bien sa relation avec Hawks... En fait, si, totalement, mais hors de question de l'avouer à haute voix. De toute manière, il n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'elle. Fuyumi allait beaucoup trop vite en besogne là.

« Je le vois déjà pour son anniversaire, le vingt-huit. C'est suffisant.

— C'est vrai ? C'est super ! Mais tu devrais peut-être lui offrir quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? demanda alors Fuyumi qui s'était complètement prise au jeu.

— ... Je n'en sais rien, répondit Enji buté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

— Manger et me mettre hors de moi. »

Fuyumi rigola en entendant sa réponse. Puis, son regard s'illumina. Enji n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais visiblement, ça la comblait de joie.

« Je sais ! Je comptais cuisiner des biscuits pour mes collègues pour les fêtes de fin d'années, on pourrait en prévoir pour lui.

— Pardon ?!

— Oui, ce serait une super idée et je suis sûre qu'il serait content.

— C'est ridicule.

— Mais pas du tout, c'est romantique !

— Raison de plus. »

Enji n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui propose ce genre de choses ! Des biscuits et puis quoi encore ?

« Tu sais, c'est normal d'offrir un cadeau à son compagnon dans ce genre de moment, expliqua calmement Fuyumi.

— Ce n'est pas mon compagnon.

— C'est du pareil au même. »

Non, pas vraiment. Bon, peut-être un peu. A vrai dire, Enji n'en savait rien et il ne se sentait pas prêt de poser un mot sur leur relation. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qu'il avait fini par accepter, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée... Pourtant, le moment sur le pont lui restait en mémoire... suivi de leur courte étreinte et de son envie d'en avoir bien plus... Peut-être que c'était, en effet, normal d'offrir un cadeau. Néanmoins, Enji s'apprêta à répondre qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Rei, avant de se retenir juste à temps. Ce n'était pas vraiment une phrase qu'il pouvait sortir devant sa fille. Mais oui, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour Rei. Il ne rentrait pas pour les fêtes, il ne faisait pas de cadeau d'anniversaire. Il n'avait même jamais demandé ce qu'elle comptait acheter aux enfants. Il n'en avait jamais eu rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas changer ça, mais... il ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs avec Hawks... peu importe à quel stade en était leur relation...

Alors... peut-être qu'il pourrait lui acheter un beau cadeau, cher, qui le comblerait. Ce serait quand même mieux que de cuisiner...

« Je passerai au magasin plutôt, trancha-t-il.

— Mais ça lui fera plus plaisir si ça vient du cœur. Le plus important, ce n'est pas le prix du cadeau, mais l'implication qu'on met dedans. »

Enji observa un moment sa fille. Sa phrase avait du sens, mais non... Il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même.

« Je vais me sentir ridicule, soupira-t-il.

— Pas du tout, il va adorer.

— Il va se moquer de moi, surtout.

— Et bien, comme ça, il pourra faire ce qu'il préfère en même temps : manger et te mettre hors de toi. »

Fuyumi ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard médusé de son père. Ce dernier fut vraiment surpris par la répartie de sa fille. Même si c'était avec elle qu'il s'entendait le mieux, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches... Mais petit à petit, Fuyumi semblait se détendre complètement et osait même le taquiner. Ce n'était pas désagréable, une fois la surprise passée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais voir le sourire, non surtout entendre le rire de sa fille, c'était plus fort que tout.

« ... Je ne sais pas cuisiner, avoua Enji.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'aider !

— Non, tu as assez de boulot comme ça.

— Mais ça ne me dérange pas ! J'adore faire la cuisine en plus ! Tu verras, ce sera amusant... »

Voyant que son père restait buté, Fuyumi sentit ses épaules s'affaisser quelque peu. Elle sentait bien qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop emballée à cette idée... Malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait, elle décida d'être honnête avec lui...

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'activité, mais... ça nous permettrait d'être à deux... Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé d'en offrir à Hawks, mais... ça me ferait plaisir qu'on cuisine quand même ensemble. Pour être sincère, ce serait plus un cadeau pour moi que pour lui... »

Son sourire se fit plus timide. Enji sentit qu'il aurait dû mal à dire non. Pour toutes les fois où il l'avait fait pleurer... Il lui devait bien ça...

« Bien, soupira-t-il. Et comment on s'y prend ? »

Fuyumi laissa éclater sa joie, surprenant à nouveau Enji. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui ferait autant plaisir de partager un moment avec lui. Une chaleur se répandit alors dans son torse et il sut que, pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec son alter.

« Ça devrait aller vite, jugea Fuyumi. Il faut juste acheter tous les ingrédients. Si tu veux, on fera ça le vingt-huit au matin. »

Enji se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ça ferait plaisir à sa fille, c'était déjà ça, mais il comptait quand même acheter autre chose pour Hawks. Il n'allait certainement pas lui offrir des biscuits...

* * *

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard..._

A l'autre bout de la ville, Rei était en train de regarder distraitement par la fenêtre, tout en buvant son thé. C'était devenu un rituel pour elle. Et c'était plutôt plaisant. Le mois de décembre avait filé à toute vitesse. Entre ses après-midi avec Inko et Mitsuki, ses sorties pour découvrir les environs, l'anniversaire de Fuyumi et les visites de ses enfants, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Sa nouvelle vie était tellement différente de l'hôpital. Tout allait plus vite ici. Du coup, elle se sentait parfois un peu perdue sans toute la routine hospitalière qu'elle avait suivie pendant des années...

Elle devait encore s'y faire, mais elle faisait beaucoup de progrès. Et, en ça, elle était bien aidée par son entourage. Elle restait, malgré tout, étonnée par la bienveillance d'Inko. Cette femme avait vraiment le cœur sur la main. Mais maintenant que Noël approchait, Rei n'était plus tout à fait aussi sûre d'elle. Elle avait dit oui pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa solitude quand elle le voulait. Cependant, si elle avait hâte de passer la nouvelle année avec ses enfants, elle n'avait jamais été fan des sorties entre amis. Elle appréhendait donc de plus en plus... Bon, ceci dit, elle ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle proposition. Inko était tellement gentille de bien vouloir l'intégrer dans sa sortie, alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps...

Rei en avait quand même parlé à Natsuo, pour connaître son avis, et ce dernier avait été catégorique. Rei devait y aller. Il fallait qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle profite elle aussi. Eh bien... elle pouvait toujours essayer. De toute manière, elle n'allait pas se désister si près de la date, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle aurait dû plus y réfléchir avant d'accepter... C'était son tort parfois. Elle voulait tellement bien faire, s'intégrer, aller de l'avant qu'elle avait tendance à dire oui, sans être sûre que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait... Mais elle imaginait que cette sortie serait surement amusante... Inko était gentille, après tout. Et même si Rei n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer All Might, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas un homme méchant, loin de là. Quant au meilleur ami dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom... Eh bien, Inko semblait l'apprécier. C'était surement quelqu'un de bien lui aussi alors, surtout s'il était l'ami d'All Might...

Ça allait bien se passer... Elle ne devait pas être nerveuse comme ça... Elle termina alors son thé sur cette bonne résolution. Il fallait juste qu'elle se détente et qu'elle n'y pense pas trop. Au pire, elle ne passait pas un bon moment. Bien et alors ? Ça arrivait, ce n'était pas un drame. Allez... Elle pouvait le faire...

Pourtant, le soir venu, Rei n'était pas plus rassurée. La tension montait dans son ventre tandis qu'elle enfilait une longue robe bleue. Elle n'était pas des plus à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais elle l'avait achetée lors de sa dernière sortie avec Fuyumi. Sa fille avait poussé pour qu'elle la prenne et Natsuo, quant à lui, avait insisté pour qu'elle la porte aujourd'hui. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps... tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris un peu soin de son apparence. Elle n'avait pas eu à s'en soucier ces dernières années. Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que... dans le fond, c'était agréable de se faire belle, surtout qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour elle-même et non pour plaire. De temps en temps changer ses habitudes, ça avait du bon...

Ça avait du bon, mais c'était stressant. Ah... pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait encore tant de mal avec les interactions sociales ? Quelque part, elle aurait préféré passer la soirée uniquement avec Inko. Mais c'était une pensée tellement égoïste qu'elle la chassa rapidement de son esprit...

Elle se dirigea alors vers l'appartement d'Inko, qui était le point de rendez-vous, en essayant de se vider entièrement la tête. Elle avait vécu bien pire jusqu'ici. Ce n'était qu'une soirée après tout... Lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'y avait encore qu'elles deux. Après lui avoir ouvert, Inko finit de se préparer, tout en regardant la tenue de Rei.

« Tu es magnifique, souffla Inko alors qu'elle ajustait sa robe rose pâle.

— Toi aussi, lui sourit Rei qui trouvait que cette couleur lui allait bien.

— Oh non... Ne te sens pas obligée de dire ça... »

Inko rougit, mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas se sentir belle avec le corps qu'elle avait. Avant, quand Izuku était petit, peut-être avait-elle été jolie, mais maintenant...

« J'ai trop de poids, murmura-t-elle. Je ne comprends même pas comment je peux plaire à Toshinori. Je devrais me changer, il va me trouver ridicule dans cette robe.

— Tu n'es pas ridicule. Je t'assure que je te trouve vraiment belle. Et puis, ce n'est pas le tour de taille qui fait la beauté. Tu es rayonnante, alors ne t'arrête pas à ça. »

Inko sourit, les joues toujours bien rouges. Rei commençait alors tout juste à se sentir un peu mieux lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Sans attendre, Inko alla ouvrir, suivie de Rei. Elles retrouvèrent donc Toshinori et son ami Naomasa sur le seuil de l'appartement. Les deux hommes étaient tous les deux très élégants dans leur costume. Toshinori s'approcha alors d'Inko, maladroit. On pouvait sentir toute leur pudeur lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent et Rei... Rei trouva ça plutôt... adorable en fait. Lorsque Toshinori se tourna vers elle, Rei ne put s'empêcher de l'observer longuement. Quelle sensation étrange de rencontrer l'obsession de son ex-mari après tout ce temps...

« Bonsoir, commença Toshinori avec presque autant de gentillesse dans la voix qu'Inko. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

— Moi de même... »

Toshinori l'observait, lui aussi. Il avait tellement entendu parler d'elle. De son couple avec Enji, de son histoire avec Shoto. Une part de lui voulait lui en parler pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait, mais il savait qu'il était plus sage de rester silencieux sur cette histoire.

« Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors à la place.

— Je vais bien... »

Rei sourit en se rendant compte que c'était l'exacte vérité pour une fois. Son stress semblait même se dissiper en voyant que l'ambiance restait toujours aussi calme et bienveillante.

« Et vous?

— Je vais bien aussi. Oh... Je vous présente mon meilleur ami, Naomasa Tsukauchi. »

Rei se tourna alors vers l'homme qui se trouvait à la gauche d'All Might et lui sourit, avant de le saluer respectueusement. C'était un homme simple, comparé à son ami, mais l'air doux de son visage le rendit tout de suite sympathique aux yeux de Rei...

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre prêts, ils partirent au restaurant. Toshinori avait réservé une table un peu à l'écart. Ce soir, le lieu était complètement rempli. Rei était donc bien contente de cette initiative. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de sortie. Même quand elle vivait encore avec Enji, ils ne sortaient jamais. La dernière fois qu'elle avait réellement fait quelque chose en extérieur, c'était quand elle avait emmené ses trois plus grands enfants à la foire annuelle...

Chassant ses souvenirs, Rei s'assit à la place qui longeait le mur. Elle se retrouva à côté d'Inko et en face de Naomasa. Le repas débuta alors dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, même s'ils faisaient attention, Toshinori et Inko ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler à deux plus longuement. Après tout, leur relation était toute récente. C'était touchant à voir, surtout qu'ils avaient l'air tellement timide. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que Rei commença à discuter avec Naomasa.

« Oui, je travaille à la police. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais c'est un métier fascinant.

— J'imagine bien. Quelle est l'affaire qui a été la plus difficile pour vous ? »

Rei avait toujours été fascinée par le monde de la justice. A l'époque où sa relation avec Enji n'était pas encore un désastre complet, elle aimait lui poser des questions sur ses journées de travail. Mais Enji ne lui avait jamais répondu que par des réponses courtes et vagues, quand il ne l'envoyait pas tout simplement balader. Il n'aimait pas parler de son travail. Naomasa, au contraire, lui souriait gentiment et semblait tout disposer à en discuter avec elle, sans entrer trop dans les détails, secret professionnel oblige.

« Celle avec La Ligue des Vilains, je dirais. Ça a été une période vraiment difficile. J'ai effectué les interrogatoires après leur arrestation et c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. »

A comparé, il avait même préféré parler avec Stain qui, malgré ses pratiques extrémistes, était resté quelqu'un de censé dans ses discussions avec lui.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette affaire. Heureusement que vous avez réussi à mettre un terme à leurs activités.

— C'est vrai, Hawks a fait un travail remarquable. »

Rei ne put qu'acquiescer. Cet héros avait fait beaucoup parler de lui. Et de ce qu'en savait Rei, il n'était pas le numéro deux des héros pour rien. Rei avait également appris qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent équipe avec Enji. Ça l'avait surprise. Son ex-mari n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer d'un partenaire. Mais il avait changé. Il avait beaucoup changé, elle ne pouvait que le constater de jour en jour. En tout cas, si ce Hawks parvenait à lui faire voir le travail d'équipe d'une autre manière, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

« Que va-t-il leur arriver ? demanda-t-elle alors. Aux membres de La Ligue, je veux dire.

— Ils vont rester enfermer à Tartarus pour une très longue période. C'est probablement ce qu'ils méritent. »

Rei tiqua sur le mot probablement.

« Vous n'y croyez pas ?

— Ah..., soupira Naomasa, disons que je ne suis pas un partisan de notre système actuel. Je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça qu'on va changer la mentalité de ceux qu'on appelle les vilains. Mais il vaut mieux que je ne m'attarde pas trop sur ce sujet... Je pourrais en parler pendant des heures et je ne veux surtout pas vous embêter... »

A vrai dire, il ne l'embêtait nullement. Bien au contraire, Rei trouvait ça fascinant. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui poser d'autres questions, Toshinori et Inko revinrent dans la conversation et ils se mirent, tous les quatre, à parler de tout à fait autre chose...

L'ambiance était vraiment légère. Rei se surprit plusieurs fois à rire. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une telle soirée. Agréable. Sans aucune tension... Lorsque le diner se termina, ils quittèrent le restaurant et, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de marcher un peu dans les rues. Les décorations de Noël étaient tellement belles. Il fallait en profiter en cette douce soirée. Toshinori et Inko marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Inko avait pris timidement le bras de Toshinori et ne cessait de sourire. Elle était si rayonnante. Rei se demanda si un jour, elle retrouverait cet éclat elle aussi. Elle s'était fanée avec les années et avec ce qui lui était arrivé...

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

— Oui, sourit Rei à Naomasa qui se trouvait à sa droite. Et vous ?

— Pour être honnête, je suis content que vous soyez venue, je pense que j'aurais annulé sinon. Même s'ils font attention, ce n'est pas très agréable d'être seul avec un couple. Et puis... Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrée... Alors oui, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée... »

Naomasa lui sourit avec beaucoup de douceur. Rei eut alors un moment d'hésitation. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'un homme la regardait de cette façon. Enji n'avait jamais été très avenant. Et avant lui, Rei n'avait connu personne... Ce n'était pas désagréable dans le fond.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, alors que la nuit devenait de plus en plus noire. Quand Rei rentra chez elle, une heure plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en retirant sa robe. Elle avait été nerveuse pour rien. Cette soirée s'était très bien passé... Elle espérait même pouvoir revoir Naomasa un de ces jours. Elle avait vraiment bien apprécié discuté avec lui. Un homme simple, mais très intéressant...

* * *

Le matin du vingt-huit décembre, Enji avait beau savoir que c'était sans doute une bonne idée pour sa relation avec Fuyumi, il n'avait, malgré tout, pas du tout envie de faire de la pâtisserie... D'ailleurs, une chose était sûre, il ne comptait pas faire de biscuits pour Hawks. Il lui avait acheté un cadeau, c'était largement suffisant. Enji était convaincu que Hawks allait s'imaginer n'importe quoi s'il lui offrait des biscuits faits maison. Ce dernier recommençait d'ailleurs à prendre ses aises. Il lui avait envoyé une tonne de messages pour Noël. La plupart du temps, c'était juste des sortes de blagues. Enfin, c'était comme ça qu'Enji les comprenait. De toute façon, il s'en fichait pas mal. Et il l'ignorait. Mais Hawks était tenace... Trop tenace... Enji se demandait déjà comment la soirée allait se passer...

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il marmonna un bonjour à sa fille, peu désireux de se lancer. Fuyumi dut le sentir, puisqu'elle le rassura immédiatement.

« Tu verras, c'est facile, lui sourit-elle tout en attachant ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je t'ai noté la recette. »

Enji regarda la feuille d'un air sceptique. Puis, il fixa sa fille qui préparait déjà les ingrédients sur le plan de travail. Elle affichait un grand sourire et il ne pouvait nier que ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça.

« Je préchauffe déjà le four, lui expliqua-t-elle tout en tournant les boutons. Tu veux bien peser la farine et le sucre ? »

Enji hocha la tête d'un geste raide. Il se sentait tellement gauche. Cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'il vivait dans cette maison et jamais il ne s'était approché de la cuisine. C'était Rei qui s'était occupée des repas au début de leur vie commune. Et quand elle avait commencé à aller de plus en plus mal, il avait engagé une aide à domicile. Petit à petit, c'était Fuyumi qui avait repris le flambeau, sans qu'il ne l'ait cherché. C'était juste venu naturellement. Mais maintenant, il était à ses côtés, tout en regardant les objets qui lui faisaient face. Bon, ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de peser des aliments. Il pouvait bien se servir d'une balance. Il suivit donc la recette et prépara le nombre de gramme nécessaire pour la farine et le sucre.

« Tu veux bien mélanger ? lui demanda Fuyumi avec un léger sourire alors qu'elle préparait le reste. Et après tu fais un trou au milieu. »

Enji fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Mais le silence le dérangeait. Il se sentait stupide. Suivre juste les commandements de sa fille le mettait également mal à l'aise, comme s'il était un empoté. Il décida alors de profiter de ce moment pour pouvoir la questionner. Après tout, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que sa fille avait passé la nuit ailleurs après Noël.

« Fuyumi, grommela-t-il, tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets. Mais le jour où tu as un petit-ami, j'aimerais le savoir. »

Il put voir les joues de sa fille rougir.

« Bien sûr..., répondit-elle timidement. Je t'en parlerai.

— Et je m'assurerai que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

— Papa... Tu lui ferais peur plus qu'autre chose. » rigola Fuyumi.

Enji ne répondit pas. Il espérait bien qu'il lui ferait peur ! Il voulait que sa fille soit heureuse en couple. Et pour ça, il valait mieux que son compagnon sache qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à lui s'il faisait du mal à sa fille.

« Mais je n'ai personne pour l'instant, reprit Fuyumi. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Enji lui jeta alors un regard en biais. A son âge, il était déjà marié. Touya était même déjà né. Il ne voulait pas mettre de pression à sa fille, mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. La société avait changé, mais tout de même... Enji n'avait rien contre le fait qu'elle reste à la maison, cependant il ne voulait pas que cela soit pour de mauvaises raisons. Avec l'exemple qu'il lui avait donné, il était en droit de se questionner...

« Voilà, le trou est très bien comme ça. Je vais rajouter la levure, la cannelle, le sel et le beurre. Tu veux faire la suite ? » lui demanda Fuyumi, avec un doux sourire.

Si Enji devait être honnête, il aurait clairement répondu non. Mais sa fille était tellement enthousiaste qu'il finit par vaguement hausser les épaules. Fuyumi lui expliqua ce qu'il devait rien. Ce n'était rien de compliqué, en soi, il devait continuer à pétrir la pâte, puis rajouter des jaunes d'oeufs. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Mais plusieurs fois, Fuyumi rectifia ses gestes tout en le conseillant. Elle restait patiente, malgré la facilité enfantine des mouvements qu'il devait faire. Pour la première fois, Enji se dit que sa fille devait vraiment être une bonne institutrice. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il en doutait auparavant, mais plus que... que ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé... Même s'il avait changé, il restait plus attentif à la future profession de Shoto qu'à celles de ces autres enfants. Il essayait pourtant de ne plus faire de différence, mais ça restait plus fort que lui...

Fuyumi lui expliqua la suite, qui constituait à former une boule avec la pâte et à la recouvrir d'un film alimentaire.

« Maintenant, il faut la laisser reposer au réfrigérateur. En attendant, on peut déjà ranger ce dont on a plus besoin. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à nettoyer la cuisine, Enji se dit qu'elle était vraiment bien organisée. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça tout ce temps ?

« Au fait, que vas-tu faire comme repas ce soir ? demanda Fuyumi tout en continuant le ménage.

— On va commander. »

Il n'allait certainement pas faire la cuisine chez Hawks. Aider Fuyumi pour ses biscuits, c'était déjà largement suffisant pour lui !

« Vous allez commander quoi ?

— ... Du poulet, probablement. »

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils auraient mangé tout autre chose. Mais il savait que ce serait ce que Hawks préfèrerait. Ah... Mais dans quoi il s'était lancé au juste ? Tout cela était juste n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas affectueux. Il ne devrait pas donner de faux espoirs à Hawks.

« Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera la soirée, sourit Fuyumi en voyant son air maussade. Et toi aussi.

— J'aurais préféré m'en passer grommela Enji.

— Ne dis pas ça... Même si tu n'es pas à l'aise, au moins c'est une occasion de passer du temps ensemble, comme vous ne vous voyez pas beaucoup. »

Fuyumi lui sourit avec optimisme. Elle apprenait de plus en plus à connaitre son père et elle était persuadée que, dans le fond, ça lui ferait du bien de passer du temps avec Hawks. Il travaillait tellement. Encore plus depuis qu'il était devenu numéro un. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu le nombreux d'heures qu'il passait déjà en temps normal au travail. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se noie dans son boulot. Il avait fait tellement d'effort envers sa famille. Mais la communication restait compliquée, surtout avec Natsuo. Fuyumi avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que Hawks qui parvenait réellement à l'éloigner de ses obligations de héros, tant physiquement que mentalement. Enfin, son père passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle, mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Ce n'était pas pareil. Elle voyait bien que Hawks était le seul à arriver à le détendre... à sa manière...

Enji, quant à lui, n'était pas vraiment persuadé par ses paroles. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas besoin de voir souvent Hawks. Peut-être était-ce dû à son âge ou à son manque d'intérêt pour les relations amoureuses en général, mais voir de temps en temps Hawks lui suffisait. Cependant, en parlant avec Fuyumi, il se rendait compte que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas de ce dernier. Cette soirée serait donc une bonne occasion pour lui faire plaisir... Et c'était ce qui comptait, dans le fond...

Enji observa alors sa fille. Elle lui semblait tellement mature et adulte. C'est dingue, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vue grandir. Et pourtant, elle avait tout d'une femme accomplie. Elle était indépendante, responsable et raisonnable. Malgré le fait qu'il ne se soit pas occupé d'elle... qu'il l'ait tant négligée... elle avait réussi à s'épanouir. En tant que père, il ne pouvait qu'être fier d'elle... même s'il ne lui disait jamais. Alors qu'elle faisait tout pour avoir son attention. C'était le moment idéal pour le lui dire... Mais toujours ce foutu égo...

Voyant que son père restait silencieux, Fuyumi le fixa un moment, se sentant gênée.

« Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde pas... »

C'était vrai, dans un sens. Mais, étrangement, ça ne le dérange pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Parce qu'il sentait que sa fille voulait sincèrement qu'il aille bien. Les paroles de Fuyumi à propos du mérite qu'il avait ou non à être heureux lui resteraient longuement en mémoire après tout... Enji s'avança alors vers elle.

« ... Je suis fier de toi, Fuyumi. Fier de la femme que tu es devenue. »

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait et, pourtant, c'était tellement important. Fuyumi ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise. Elle sentit les larmes menacer de couler sur ses joues. Jamais... Jamais il n'avait eu de tels mots envers elle. Elle le regarda un moment, hésitante. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait bel et bien prononcé ces paroles, elle se sentit rougir alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de plus en plus de larmes.

« Je suis fier de toi aussi, murmura-t-elle émue. Fier de ton rôle en tant qu'Endeavor, bien sûr, mais surtout fier de tous les efforts que tu fais avec nous... Je t'aime, papa... »

Enji ne sut quoi lui dire. Ces mots... il n'aurait jamais cru les entendre à nouveau. La dernière fois... la dernière fois remontait à tant d'années... Enji pouvait revoir, sans peine, Touya face à lui et prononcer cette phrase d'une petite voix peu assurée... Enji ne la lui avait jamais retournée. Trop fier pour ça. Trop encré dans son objectifs, dans ses erreurs... Aujourd'hui encore, les mots avaient du mal à sortir, mais il devait le faire. C'était tellement précieux ce qu'il vivait en cet instant. Il n'agirait plus de la même façon...

« ... Je t'aime aussi, Fuyumi. »

Sa fille serra sa prise sur ses vêtements, avant de se mettre à sangloter malgré elle. Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Enji passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de la réconforter. Il n'était vraiment pas bon dans ce rôle-là, mais il fit de son mieux.

Fuyumi se sentit tressaillir. Elle ne le dirait pas, mais décidément... décidément, Hawks avait une bonne influence sur son père...

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Fuyumi sécha ses larmes avant lui sourire doucement. Ils avaient encore de la pâtisserie à faire...

Lorsque les biscuits furent prêts, Fuyumi mit la majorité de côté pour les offrir le lendemain à ses collègues et en donna trois-quatre à Enji.

« Tu n'auras qu'à dire qu'ils viennent de moi, déclara-t-elle alors. Dis-lui que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Parce que, même si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Hawks, elle lui devait tant qu'elle pouvait bien lui offrir ça. Enji ne put lui dire non. Et quand il partit en fin d'après-midi pour rejoindre Hawks à Kyoto, il embarqua donc son cadeau et les quelques biscuits offerts par Fuyumi... Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de son coup... Et pourtant, un partie de lui – qui prenait de plus en plus de place – avait secrètement hâte d'arriver à destination...

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie. La suite et fin (réelle cette fois-ci) sera postée très prochainement puisqu'elle ne nécessite plus qu'une relecture. A bientôt !


	5. Décembre (2)

Et voici donc le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère que la fin vous conviendra ! Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre lecture ! C'était un plaisir pour moi de partager cette fanfiction avec vous.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 _Décembre (2)_

Après plusieurs heures de route, Enji arriva enfin chez Hawks. C'était la première fois qu'il allait jusqu'à son appartement. D'habitude, quand c'était lui qui venait à Kyoto, ils se contentaient de patrouiller dans les rues ou de rester dans l'agence de Hawks. Pourtant, Enji ne fut pas surpris de voir que ce dernier vivait au dernier étage d'un immeuble moderne. Lorsque Hawks le fit entrer, Enji vit tout de suite que l'endroit n'était pas si grand que ça, mais qu'il était bien aménagé. Il convenait bien à la personnalité de Hawks. Moderne et lumineux. Rangé aussi, mais ça Enji était persuadé que c'était uniquement parce qu'il venait. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Hawks était quelqu'un de très bordélique.

Alors qu'Enji retirait ses chaussures, Hawks ne put empêcher son cœur de battre de plus en plus fort. Endeavor était chez lui. Il était réellement là. Dans son salon. Pour son anniversaire. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il le savait bien. Enji ne lui avait rien promis. Mais c'était plus fort que lui... Après l'étreinte qu'Enji lui avait rendue, il ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir à nouveau se faire engloutir par ses bras protecteurs.

« Tiens, cadeau de ma fille. »

D'un geste brusque, Enji tendit vers lui les biscuits que Fuyumi avait emballés. Les yeux de Hawks s'agrandirent avec intérêt tandis qu'il retirait le papier alimentaire. Enji pouvait déjà lire toute la gourmandise possible dans son regard. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de préciser, sans trop savoir pourquoi :

« Je l'ai aidée à les faire. »

Les yeux de Hawks pétillèrent à ces mots, rendant Enji mal à l'aise et soulagé en même temps.

« Elle a insisté, c'est uniquement pour lui faire plaisir que j'ai accepté. » grogna-t-il.

Autant que les choses soient claires ! Il ne fallait pas que Hawks se mette à imaginer n'importe quoi ! Mais, comme à son habitude, ce dernier ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il prit un biscuit et croqua dedans avec envie. Lorsqu'il l'eut avalé, il afficha un sourire moqueur.

« Ça aurait pu être meilleur. T'es sûr que tu n'as pas confondu des ingrédients ?

— Hawks, espèce de... !

— Je rigole, je rigole! »

Hawks fut pris d'un véritable fou rire à la réaction d'Endeavor. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à se calmer, sous le regard courroucé du plus âgé. Connaissant son embarras, il décida de ne pas l'embêter d'avantage sur son implication dans les biscuits, mais il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser sous le poids des sentiments qu'il ressentait...

« Ils sont vraiment très bons. Donne-moi le numéro de ta fille, que je puisse la remercier. »

De mauvaise grâce, Enji s'exécuta. Il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée que Hawks puisse communiquer avec Fuyumi, mais c'était la moindre des politesses de dire merci. Sans attendre, Enji enchaina ensuite avec son propre cadeau, comme pour se débarrasser de son malaise. Hawks prit la petite boite avec un grand sourire.

« C'est pour moi ?

— Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?! »

Hawks rigola doucement. Enji remarqua même que depuis son arrivée, Hawks n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Cette constatation lui fit bien plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand Hawks découvrit la belle montre qu'il lui avait offert, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas un tel cadeau. Elle était magnifique et devait surement coûter cher...

Voyant l'hésitation dans le regard de Hawks, Enji s'approcha de lui et prit la montre dans ses mains. Il l'accrocha ensuite au poignet gauche du plus jeune en faisant attention à ne pas se montrer trop brusque.

« Voilà... Elle te va bien. »

Hawks regarda un moment la montre, avant de relever les yeux vers Enji.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû, elle doit être hors de prix.

— Ça, ça me regarde. »

Hawks afficha alors un léger sourire.

« Merci... Elle me plait beaucoup... »

Il tendit la main pour venir frôler le bras d'Enji. S'il s'écoutait, il serait déjà en train de l'enlacer pour le remercier de ces deux beaux cadeaux. Mais il devait faire preuve de retenue... et faire attention à ne pas aller trop vite. Un pas après l'autre. Et encore. Avec Endeavor, il était capable de revenir en arrière également. Cependant, Enji le laissa faire, même s'il n'était clairement pas des plus détendus. Hawks sourit alors et lui proposa de s'assoir. Etre aussi proche d'Enji... Ça lui faisait toujours autant d'effet... Hawks termina son biscuit, avant de mettre les autres de côté. Il se rapprocha ensuite subtilement d'Enji. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Hawks pouvait ainsi sentir la chaleur de son alter à travers ses habits.

« J'ai reçu plein de cadeaux de mes fans, fanfaronna alors Hawks. Trois caisses complètes. J'ai eu des peluches et de belles plumes. J'adore ça. Regarde, j'en ai déjà utilisé une ! »

Il sortit ses clés et montra fièrement son porte-clé qui était une jolie plume rouge.

« Rouge en plus, ma couleur préférée. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Enji qui préféra se renfrogner.

« Oh allez, se moqua Hawks. Ne fais pas la tête. Je sais que tu es jaloux parce que tu as moins de fan que moi, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a quand même plein de personnes qui aiment les vieux héros au sale caractère.

— Ne me cherche pas, Hawks ! »

Ce dernier rigola, avant de glisser à nouveau sur le fauteuil pour se rapprocher encore de lui. Enji l'observa, pas dupé par son petit manège.

« Il ne faut pas tarder à commander le repas, grommela-t-il.

— ... Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens regarde, j'ai leur carte ici, choisis. »

Hawks lui passa son smartphone où il avait déjà chargé la page internet du restaurant. Enji détestait ces nouvelles technologies. Fronçant les sourcils, il lut les repas qui ne lui disaient rien de bon. Il était vraiment plus que temps que Hawks mange plus correctement. Enfin, c'était son anniversaire, il n'allait rien dire. Il choisit alors un plat, avant que Hawks ne passe la commande.

« Ils seront là bientôt. »

Il sourit à Enji, avant de reprendre la même position qu'avant.

« Au fait, reprit-il, je t'ai dit que je vais embaucher Tsukuyomi après ses études? Il m'a fait forte impression, je vais donc l'accepter dans mon agence.

— Tant mieux pour toi.

— Et toi, tu auras Shoto. On verra lequel de nos poulains sera le meilleur.

— La question ne se pose même pas ! »

Voyant le sourire de Hawks, Enji sut qu'il était encore tombé dans son piège. Il n'y avait rien à faire, décidément, Hawks parvenait toujours à le mettre hors de lui. Il inspira profondément, avant de reprendre.

« Shoto sera un excellent héros, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens un moment, avant de la continuer.

« Ni pour aucun de mes enfants d'ailleurs. »

Il avait pu voir à quel point ils étaient tous les trois indépendants et accomplis. Ils avaient pris des chemins différents, mais finalement ils étaient tous les trois tournés vers les autres. Ils voulaient aider. Ils voulaient rendre le monde un peu plus accueillant et chaleureux. Ils étaient tous trois bien meilleur qu'Enji. Touya aussi avait été meilleur que lui...

« Hé... Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

La voix de Hawks le sortit de ses pensées. Il acquiesça de façon raide. Hawks leur servit alors à boire et continua à déblatérer un tas d'informations inutiles. Il n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, c'était incroyable. Et pourtant, Enji l'écoutait sans peine, déjà habitué par cette attitude. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent interrompus par le livreur et ils purent enfin passer à table. Comme à son habitude, Hawks se jeta sur la nourriture, alors qu'Enji mangea beaucoup plus lentement. Alors que Hawks lorgnait déjà sur l'assiette d'Endeavor, ce dernier reprit la parole.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles informations sur Shigaraki ? »

Il tenait à s'assurer que Hawks ne parte pas une nouvelle fois en mission solo.

« Non, plus rien depuis la dernière fois. C'était peut-être une fausse alerte d'ailleurs. Bah, on finira bien par le retrouver. Je ne m'en fais pas trop. »

Enji l'observa, comme pour vérifier qu'il disait bien la vérité. Mais Hawks avait réellement l'air serein aujourd'hui.

« Au fait, reprit ce dernier alors qu'il finissait déjà son repas, tu comptes rentrer chez toi aussi tard ?

— Non, je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel et je partirai tôt demain matin.

— Oh... Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

— Hawks..., gronda Enji.

— Ha ha, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr ! J'ai une deuxième chambre. »

Enji fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Heureusement, Hawks n'insista pas. Une fois le repas fini, ils débarrassèrent la table, avant de retourner sur le fauteuil, à l'initiative de Hawks.

Ce dernier reprit alors un biscuit et en savoura chaque bouchée. Il essaya d'imaginer Endeavor derrière les fourneaux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le voyait avec son costume de héros, en train d'en mettre partout et de s'énerver tout en augmentant les flammes qui recouvraient son visage. C'était une vision amusante. Il avait presque envie de la partager avec Enji pour le mettre encore mal à l'aise, mais à nouveau il se retint. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment avec une plaisanterie de trop. A la place, il réagit sur un autre point, tout aussi important.

« C'est bien que tu aies passé un moment avec Fuyumi. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous.

— ... Oui, grommela Enji. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle fait autant d'effort avec moi.

— Peut-être parce que tu en vaux la peine. »

Hawks sourit légèrement après cette phrase. Il le pensait tellement. Si seulement Enji pouvait en être convaincu lui aussi. Hawks savait qu'il avait commis des actes graves, mais il restait convaincu que tout le monde avait droit à une rédemption s'il regrettait réellement ses actes. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ses enfants devaient lui pardonner. Mais ça signifiait surtout que lui n'avait pas à le juger.

Enji renifla d'un air dédaigneux en entendant cette phrase. Le pire, c'était que Hawks était probablement dans le vrai. Fuyumi devait partager cette pensée... Elle ne cessait de l'encourager à aller de l'avant après tout. Il repensait souvent à ses paroles. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours à être compliquées... Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait un gouffre monstre...

« Et si tu me montrais tous les cadeaux que tu avais reçus ? » finit par demander Enji, histoire de changer de sujet, mais également parce qu'il savait que Hawks en mourrait d'envie sans oser le lui dire.

Et au vu du regard de Hawks, il ne s'était pas trompé. Le héros ailé afficha un grand sourire et alla aussitôt chercher les boites qu'il avait reçues. Il passa ensuite un long moment à lui montrer ses cadeaux un à un, en commentant à chaque fois le présent. Ce n'était pas grand-chose dans le fond, un simple moment, mais Enji finit par comprendre ce qui plaisait tant à Hawks là-dedans. C'était un partage également. Hawks partageait avec lui son quotidien, ses goûts et son bonheur d'avoir une telle relation avec ses fans.

Mais, malgré lui, Enji ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en voyant certaines cartes un peu trop entreprenantes que Hawks avait reçues. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ce dernier avait autant de succès. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment... Hawks dût le remarquer parce qu'il retira les cartes des mains d'Enji avec un large sourire.

« Ils sont tellement gentils... mais ils ne m'intéressent pas, déclara-t-il alors comme s'il commentait le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Je préfère les hommes plus âgés. »

Il lança un regard entendu à Enji, avant de remettre tout dans les caisses. Même s'il aurait préféré resté indifférent, Endeavor se sentit soulagé en entendant sa réponse.

Ayant montré tous ses cadeaux, Hawks revint s'assoir à ses côtés sur le divan. Le silence s'installa alors entre eux, mais il n'avait rien de désagréable. C'était ça qu'Enji aimait aussi avec lui. Ils avaient de bonnes discussions, mais ils pouvaient également apprécier un moment de calme sans être mal à l'aise.

Hawks replia ses jambes sous lui et posa sa tête proche de l'épaule d'Endeavor. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin... Et sans qu'il ne le cherche réellement, Enji se mit à repenser au Nouvel An... Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était la fête préférée de Hawks...

« Si tu veux, on peut patrouiller ensemble le soir du trente-un. »

C'était tout ce qu'Enji pouvait lui offrir pour l'instant. Son travail était important, il ne pouvait se désister. Mais, désormais, les envies de Hawks étaient aussi importantes pour lui. Alors, il faisait de son mieux pour combiner les deux.

« Ce serait une bonne idée. »

Hawks sourit. Lui qui pensait passer à nouveau la soirée seul... Ce ne serait pas aussi festif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais au moins il serait avec Endeavor. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait... Il se sentait tellement bien en ce moment même. Il se rendait compte que tous les efforts qu'Enji avait fait pour lui, uniquement pour lui.

« Merci d'être venu ce soir, murmura alors Hawks. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi... »

Enji préféra rester silencieux. Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit moins difficile pour lui. Moins difficile de se laisser aller et de profiter... juste profiter de ce moment avec Hawks...

« Je sais que je suis trop collant parfois, reprit ce dernier toujours sur le même ton, trop impatient aussi. J'ai dit que je pouvais me contenter de ça, que je pouvais attendre et je le ferai. Mais tu sais... je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce genre de relation, alors... faudra que tu sois patient toi aussi quand je ferai des erreurs... »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête d'Enji. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Hawks ne commettait pas d'erreurs. Ce n'était pas une erreur que de vouloir se rapprocher de lui. Enfin, si, c'était une erreur dans le sens où Enji ne pourrait sans doute jamais le rendre heureux, mais ça, c'était entièrement de sa faute à lui, pas de celle de Hawks. Incapable de lui répondre, Enji fit malgré tout un petit geste vers lui. Son épaule s'abaissa un peu et s'approcha du visage de Hawks. Ce dernier fut étonné, l'espace d'un instant, avant de comprendre son message. D'un geste lent, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il posa sa joue sur l'épaule chaude d'Enji. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. C'était tellement agréable... Alors qu'une de ses longues ailes resta dans son dos, l'autre vint délicatement les recouvrir, comme une couverture...

Hawks pourrait s'endormir comme ça. D'ailleurs, si Enji lui en laissait l'occasion, il le ferait très probablement. Il se sentait tellement bien dans cette position. Il ferma les yeux, le corps complètement détendu, et profita de la chaleur naturelle d'Enji.

Endeavor n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette position, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger et déranger Hawks. Comme ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, il eut tout le loisir de l'observer sans peine. Hawks était si mince... si fragile. Il avait de la force, bien sûr, mais comparé à Enji... Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait lui faire mal sans aucun problème. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était réticent à le toucher. Il y avait bien d'autres raisons, mais c'était l'une des plus importantes. Et s'il lui faisait du mal sans le vouloir ? Et si, dans un accès de rage, ses démons le rattrapaient ? Il n'avait pas souvent levé la main sur Rei, mais qu'importe, il l'avait fait quand même. Quand la colère le consumait, il pouvait être un véritable monstre. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait subir à Rei et à ses enfants. Et s'il recommençait avec Hawks... Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Hawks lui faisait confiance... Sa respiration était même en train de se ralentir. Il s'endormait. Sur lui... Sans aucune crainte... Et devant cette vision, Enji ne pouvait se dire qu'une seule chose : il devait se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes...

Il veilla finalement toute la nuit sur Hawks, s'assurant qu'il n'ait pas trop froid et admirant, malgré lui, ses traits fins et détendus. Lorsque Hawks se réveilla, tard dans la nuit ou tôt dans le matin, selon la vision de chacun, Enji se redressa presque aussitôt. Il déclara qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, mais qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Hawks le regarda partir, sans essayer de le retenir. Il eut un doux sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait pu dormir dans les bras d'Enji. Encore ensommeillé, il monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, le visage radieux. C'était bien là l'un de ses plus bels anniversaires...

* * *

Alors que l'année touchait à sa fin, Rei profita d'une dernière après-midi jeux chez Inko, avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de ménage à faire, mais comme elle recevait ses trois enfants pour le réveillon, elle tenait à ce que tout soit absolument parfait. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait passer le Nouvel An avec eux. Elle avait donc prévu tout un menu qui impliquait plusieurs heures de cuisine, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait toujours aimé cuisiner pour les grandes occasions... Mais alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de l'immeuble de son amie, elle tomba sur Toshinori que Naomasa venait de raccompagner. Elle salua l'ancien symbole de la paix et échangea quelques mots avec lui, avant que ce dernier ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble dans l'intention de retrouver Inko. Rei se retrouva alors seule avec Naomasa qui se tenait à côté de sa voiture.

« Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? demanda-t-il avec son doux sourire habituel.

— C'est gentil, mais j'habite à cinq minutes à pied.

— D'accord... »

Un étrange silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence qui ne demandait qu'à être rompu, mais aucun des deux ne savaient comment reprendre la conversation. Finalement, Naomasa osa se relancer.

« Je me disais... Enfin, si ça vous intéresse bien sûr... qu'on pourrait reprendre notre conversation sur les peines de justice... un jour... Comme vous voulez... »

Il se sentit terriblement maladroit en disant ces mots. Ce n'était pas son fort d'aborder les femmes. Il ne voulait surtout pas importuner Rei. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait bien plu lors de ce repas de Noël et... il avait envie d'apprendre à la connaître davantage. Elle représentait un vrai mystère à ses yeux. Un peu en retrait, un peu froide, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. On sentait surtout qu'elle était réservée et qu'elle aimait rester derrière ses barrières. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça attirait Naomasa. Il avait envie de simplement faire un pas vers elle et découvrir quelle femme se cachait derrière ces remparts.

Rei l'observa un instant, prenant son temps pour lui répondre. Naomasa avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Elle était persuadée qu'elle apprécierait passer un moment avec lui et que leurs discussions seraient très intéressantes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Elle avait beau se relever, elle restait une femme blessée. Ses blessures ne disparaitraient jamais, elle avait juste appris à vivre avec. Elle était sincèrement touchée par l'intérêt que lui manifestait Naomasa, mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'attendait rien d'elle. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les hommes à ce niveau-là. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas prête pour plus qu'une amitié pour l'instant. Elle n'avait pas oublié la violence, les cris, les coups, mais surtout la peur. La peur constante qui lui avait tenaillé le ventre. Elle avait, certes, fait beaucoup de progrès, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait déjà refaire confiance à un homme. C'était... compliqué...

« Désolé, enchaina directement Naomasa, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Oubliez, c'est ridicule.

— ... Non. C'est bon, ça me plairait de continuer cette conversation moi aussi. »

Tant que ça en restait là. Mais elle ne savait pas comment le dire sans le froisser et sans passer pour une femme qui s'imaginait tout de suite des choses. Peut-être que Naomasa n'avait aucune arrière-pensée après tout...

« Très bien, sourit gentiment ce dernier. Si vous voulez, je vous donne mon numéro et vous n'aurez qu'à me dire quand vous êtes disponible. »

Rei acquiesça, appréciant beaucoup sa démarche. De cette manière, il la laissait être maitre de la situation. Il n'avait pas son numéro, tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas décidé, et c'était à elle de choisir quand reprendre contact. Et ça, ça lui plaisait...

Quelques minutes, après avoir récupéré son numéro et l'avoir salué, Rei rentra chez elle. Elle avait un peu de travail en provision de la soirée du lendemain. Elle ne vit donc pas le temps passer. Mais lorsque le soir du Nouvel An arriva enfin, elle était quasiment prête. Ce fut avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'elle put profiter de ses trois enfants en même temps. Voir Shoto discuter avec Fuyumi et Natsuo lui serrait le cœur. Enfin... Ses enfants avaient enfin une vraie relation fraternelle...

La soirée était douce. Lorsque Rei retourna en cuisine pour finaliser le repas, elle fut rapidement rejointe par Natsuo. Ce dernier lui sourit, avant de lui prendre la louche des mains pour servir lui-même le repas. Il lui dit d'aller s'assoir et amena les plats à table. Pour une fois, Rei se laissa servir avec plaisir. Elle observa, néanmoins, son fils avec attention. Ses gestes étaient calmes, mais Rei pouvait sentir que son esprit ne l'était pas autant.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Natsuo ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous servis.

— Ouais... Ouais, bien sûr. »

Voyant que sa réponse ne trompait personne, Natsuo poussa un grand soupir.

« C'est pas important. On est là pour faire la fête, j'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance. »

Mais personne ne semblait être d'accord avec lui. Même Shoto le regardait d'un air légèrement interrogateur.

« Rah, mais c'est rien ! C'est juste que je me pose des questions. Avec la fin de l'année... par rapport à ce que je souhaite pour le futur, et tout ça... »

Le silence qui suivit l'incitait juste à être plus précis.

« Je sais pas... Vous avez tous avancé... Vous pardonnez, vous oubliez, mais moi, je sais pas le faire, ok ? Vous, maman et Shoto... vous avez souffert plus que moi. Et pourtant, vous arrivez à passer au-dessus de ça. Est-ce que c'est grave si j'y arrive pas ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi... une mauvaise personne ? »

C'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Il ne devrait pas se prendre la tête avec ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. A force de voir le reste de sa famille faire comme si leur passé désastreux n'avait jamais existé, il se posait des questions.

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit alors Rei avec douceur. Et il y a plusieurs manières différentes de passer au-dessus de tout ça. »

Voyant que Natsuo ne semblait pas convaincu par ses paroles, Rei lui prit les mains et approfondit ses pensées.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas pardonné à votre père parce qu'il est désolé de ce qu'il a fait ou parce que je pense qu'il le mérite. Je l'ai fait pour moi. Pour ne plus vivre avec de mauvais sentiments. Je ne veux plus lui en vouloir, parce que j'ai mieux à faire de mon énergie. Mais crois-moi, ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie ou que je minimise notre passé... La négligence de ton père à ton égard... c'était grave, Natsuo. Et tu as le droit de ne pas lui pardonner. »

Elle resserra sa prise sur les mains de son fils comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Dans ce genre de situation, chacun réagit comme il le peut. Il n'y a pas de bonnes réponses. Fuyumi, Shoto et toi avez le droit d'avoir des réactions différentes. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous ne souffrez pas. D'accord ?

— ... D'accord. »

Natsuo finit par sourire, au grand soulagement de Rei. Il n'y avait rien de plus important que le bonheur de ses enfants.

La soirée se poursuivit alors dans la bonne humeur. Rei observa chacun de ses enfants. Ils rigolaient ensemble... Ils semblaient heureux... Cette vision l'apaisait totalement...

Lorsque minuit sonna, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le temple le plus proche. En chemin, ils pensèrent, chacun de leur côté, à ce qu'ils souhaitaient pour cette nouvelle année qui commençait.

Rei repensait au message qu'elle devait encore envoyé à Naomasa, à l'amitié qui commençait à se tisser entre elle, Inko et Mitsuki et à tous les progrès qu'elle voulait encore faire. Sans aucun doute, cette année serait meilleure que les précédentes. Elle se sentait revivre. Et elle savait... elle savait que même s'il y avait encore des obstacles sur son chemin, que même si son passé avait laissé beaucoup plus de trace sur elle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle était enfin en phase avec elle-même. Elle se retrouvait. Elle retrouvait ses enfants. Peut-être que plus tard, elle en voudrait plus... Mais pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait...

Fuyumi songeait à tout ce qu'avait traversé sa famille. Tous ces progrès. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était tant rapproché de son père. Reconstruire leur relation lui faisait du bien. Elle commençait à ressentir de moins en moins de culpabilité. Shoto était adulte maintenant. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Mais dans quelques mois, il rentrerait dans le monde du travail. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Fuyumi se disait qu'il était sans doute temps qu'elle s'occupe un peu d'elle-même. Cette année, elle allait un peu plus se recentrer sur ses propres objectifs. Et peut-être même déménager... Oui, ça lui semblait être une bonne idée...

Natsuo se repassait les mots de sa mère en boucle dans sa tête. Ça lui avait fait du bien d'entendre ça. Il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de la négligence de son père – même s'il lui avait fallu des années pour le comprendre – mais malgré lui, il s'en était toujours un peu voulu de ne pas suivre l'exemple de Fuyumi et de Shoto. Pour lui, ce n'était juste pas possible de pardonner à son père. Et c'était son droit. Sa mère avait raison. Il ne devait rien à Enji. Il apprendrait à vivre avec cette décision, parce qu'il savait que c'était le mieux pour lui. Il ne comptait plus laisser son père lui parasiter l'esprit. Il avait bien mieux à faire cette année. Sa relation avec Hanayo devenait de plus en plus importante. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même emménager ensemble cette année... Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui...

Shoto regardait le ciel étoilé, pensif. Cette année représentait tant pour lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir se lancer dans une carrière héroïque. Dans l'agence de son père. Et il avait hâte. Hâte de faire ses preuves. Mais, étrangement, hâte aussi de travailler avec son père. Les paroles que sa mère avaient prononcées plus tôt avait résonné en lui. Quelque part, ça l'avait soulagé aussi. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il avait le droit de pardonner son père malgré ce qu'il avait fait, si ce n'était pas manquer de respect à sa mère. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne voulait pas faire comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Son père avait bousillé toute son enfance. Ce n'était pas rien. Ce ne serait jamais rien. Mais il voulait quand même lui donner une seconde chance. Et ça le rassurait de voir que sa mère ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça. Il se sentait donc serein pour l'année à venir, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'Izuku et lui pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre quoiqu'il arrive...

Cette année était clairement un nouveau départ pour eux quatre...

* * *

La nuit était froide, glaciale même. Mais pour une fois, ça arrangeait Hawks qui avait une bonne excuse pour se tenir bien plus proche d'Enji qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Ils avaient patrouillé une bonne partie de la soirée, avaient mangé à l'agence d'Endeavor entre deux rapports et n'avaient entretenus que des discussions professionnelles. C'était loin des souvenirs que Hawks avait quand il fêtait encore le Nouvel An. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose avec Enji. Alors, ça lui allait. Il faisait avec. C'était mieux que rien, après tout.

Cependant, alors que les heures passaient et que le ciel devenait de plus en plus clair, Hawks tint, malgré tout, à perpétuer une tradition. Celle qu'il continuait à faire après toutes ces années, même quand il était seul.

« Ça te dit de monter sur le toit ? proposa-t-il alors à Endeavor.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux monter sur le toit ?

— Suis-moi et tu verras. »

Enji le fixa un moment, cherchant à voir ce qu'il voulait exactement. Mais il ne pouvait rien lire au-delà de son sourire narquois. Et vu que le moment était plutôt calme, il décida de céder. Encore une fois.

« Très bien, si tu veux. »

De mauvaise grâce, il se leva et suivit Hawks qui s'était déjà éloigné de sa démarche légère. Ils montèrent donc sur le toit. Et alors qu'Enji croisa les bras d'impatience, Hawks s'avança vers le rebord. Il s'assit dessus tranquillement, les jambes tombant dans le vide. Bien sûr, il n'avait surement pas le vertige. Enji se rendit compte que Hawks devait aimer ce genre d'endroit. Il s'approcha alors de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Enji n'était jamais allé sur le toit de son agence. Il n'avait donc jamais remarqué à quel point il avait une vue imprenable sur la ville d'ici. Il se surprit lui-même à admirer le paysage... Décidément... Hawks avait un don pour le sortir de ses habitudes et lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait raté jusqu'ici.

« On est bien placé pour voir les premières lueurs du soleil, lui expliqua Hawks. J'adore ce moment... Tu sais qu'on dit que le premier lever de soleil de l'année représente toutes les promesses heureuses à venir ? »

Enji ne répondit rien. Oui, il avait déjà entendu ce genre de phrase, mais pour être honnête, ça lui passait clairement au-dessus de la tête. Ceci dit, il préférait rester silencieux, plutôt que d'entacher l'enthousiasme de Hawks.

« Tu as des envies particulières pour cette nouvelle année ? lui demanda ce dernier, avec un doux sourire.

— Juste une... »

Enji se sentit mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois que la conversation devenait plus intime entre eux deux. Hawks tourna vers lui son regard curieux. Enji pourrait l'ignorer. Mais alors que les premières lueurs du soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon, Enji repensait à la promesse qu'il s'était fait le jour de l'anniversaire de Hawks. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes. Même s'il n'était pas doué pour ça. Même s'il doutait encore. Il pouvait bien essayer. Pour lui.

« L'année prochaine, commença-t-il alors d'une voix bourrue, on fêtera mieux que ça le Nouvel An. »

Hawks le regarda avec de grands yeux. L'année prochaine ? Son cœur s'emballa. Enji projetait leur relation aussi loin que ça ? Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Il y a intérêt, chantonna-t-il alors. Parce que là, c'est pas terrible quand même. »

Enji fronça les sourcils, alors que Hawks se mit à rire. Un rire doux qui résonnait d'une façon agréable dans les oreilles d'Endeavor.

« Moi aussi, j'ai une envie pour cette nouvelle année, lui avoua Hawks. Une envie un peu spéciale... »

Enji le regarda, mais Hawks n'ajouta rien, comme pour l'agacer.

« Si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne peux pas le deviner ! »

Hawks rigola à nouveau. Cet air taquin sur le visage... Pourquoi Enji devait-il autant l'apprécier ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plairait, murmura Hawks.

— ... On verra bien. »

Le sourire de Hawks se fit plus doux. Il s'approcha de lui et posa timidement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Enji. Ils étaient tellement proches. Mais Hawks en voulait plus... Si seulement Enji pouvait ressentir le même sentiment... Saisissant sa chance, Hawks releva son visage. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre homme sur sa peau... Il le regarda intensément, essayant de lui faire comprendre par un seul regard ce qu'il désirait.

Mais il n'avait même pas besoin de ça. Enji avait compris son intention dès qu'il s'était rapproché. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne chose, mais il décida que, pour une fois, la situation n'avait pas besoin d'être compliquée... Peu assuré, il se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser bref et sans doute un peu trop rude. Mais à ce contact, Hawks sentit son cœur rater un battement. Quand Enji voulut s'éloigner, il l'arrêta dans un geste doux. Sa main remonta avec lenteur sur le visage d'Enji. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa cicatrice – celle qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour intégrer La Ligue – avant d'être emprisonnés par ceux d'Endeavor. Hawks lui lança alors un regard interrogatif.

« Ne pense plus à tout ça. »

La voix d'Enji était grave, presque autoritaire, mais elle plaisait tant à Hawks qui sourit à nouveau. C'est vrai, il ne devait plus y penser... Il posa alors plus confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Enji. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps lorsqu'il sentit le bras d'Endeavor se glisser dans son dos...

Et tous les deux, dans le silence de la nuit qui s'achevait, ils regardèrent le soleil qui se levait. Une année se terminait, une autre commençait... pleine de promesses... Finalement, Hawks n'avait pas totalement tort...

Enji devrait vivre toute sa vie avec ce qu'il avait fait... mais peut-être qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, avoir son nouveau départ malgré tout. Ne pas oublier, mais avancer. Comme pour le reste de sa famille.

Il finissait par être de plus en plus en paix avec cette idée, surtout parce que c'était ce que Hawks méritait... Enji resserra doucement son étreinte sur le corps de Hawks...

Cette nouvelle année à venir serait remplie, sans aucun doute, de nouvelles chances pour eux tous d'aller définitivement de l'avant...

* * *

Et voilà, l'histoire s'arrête là. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je dois dire que c'était un vrai plaisir de tomber sur ta liste, Momo. J'ai essayé de faire plusieurs points qui s'y trouvaient et j'espère que cette histoire est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je te remercie encore pour tout ce que tu fais pour le fandom de My Hero Academia. Tu m'as redonné le goût à l'écriture après des mois de blocage, alors je suis plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir t'offrir cette petite histoire !


End file.
